Circe
by IvyStark
Summary: Sometimes we must make sacrifices, no matter how much it hurts us. Circe was Albus Dumbledore's only daughter. Entering her 4th year at Hogwarts at 16 she must negotiate this new world. Primarily takes place during Voldemort's 1st reign but may go further. My first/only attempt at fan fiction rediscovered recently, started after the release of book 5. Some rape and adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

_As mentioned, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction which I began writing years ago so I think it hits its stride in later chapters._

_JK Rowling owns everything that you recognise._

_Please review! xxx_

* * *

No one knew who Circe was; where she came from, her lineage. She had just been travelling on the Hogwarts Express with the other first year students one day, attentive but quiet, almost unwilling or unsure of how to engage with the interactions that played out so spontaneously around her. Once they had been ceremoniously, if somewhat precariously, crossed the lake to be deposited at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had been sorted into Gryffindor, her curly blond locks and bright green eyes shining from beneath the ancient hat. She sat down at the long table, smiled politely at her fellow Gryffindors and tucked into a steaming bowl of bouillabaisse.

It had taken her peers at least three weeks to notice she was different. She could perform magic – real magic – not the few textbook spells that some other first years had painstakingly practised in an effort to impress the other children that found perfunctory magic so mundane. She was always top of her class, her professors smiling indulgently at her as though they were privy to some consummate secret every time she performed a new spell to perfection. Even Professor Snape was civil to Circe; he never scolded her or persecuted her for his own enjoyment. He had almost smiled (which is to say not glared at her as though he wished he could relegate her to the nearest vanishing cabinet) at her a few times when her potions were particularly fine, much to the bemusement of the other students. But for all her apparent mystery, she was exceedingly amiable and approachable, always the first to help a student who struggled academically, comfort the homesick or make up numbers for an afternoon bash of Quidditch.

Sill no one knew where the girl had come from. Parents of other students speculated that she must come from an ancient pureblood family to be so powerful at such an apparently young age; others thought perhaps she was a muggle-born, aware of the growing resentment towards muggles, who wisely kept her heredity a secret. Either way, by her fourth year at Hogwarts, the other students were no closer to knowing any integral facts about Circe. They had ascertained that her family lived 'far away', that she loved swimming, that Professor McGonagall often invited her to tea and that she knew how to handle herself in a fight; effortlessly dropping a massive seventh year boy who had been terrorising of a group of first year Hufflepuffs. And that Circe was the only one seemingly unaffected by the reported rise of the dark wizard Voldemort.

* * *

"Circe, not again." Dumbledore looked disapprovingly over his little spectacles at the young girl, now half way through her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Not again what?" Circe asked as she lowered herself to sit opposite the headmaster in a comfortable chintz chair, her legs hanging over the arm.

"Professor Sprout tells me you punched a boy in her class." His tone was mildly reproaching but Circe could see a glimmer of amusement and pride twinkling in his bright blue eyes.

_Almost as bright as mine_, she thought fleetingly as she met his gaze with her own.

"What was I supposed to do? If you want to keep your sleazy students intact, you shouldn't have a trained warrior in your school."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Come here my child."

Circe slid from her seat and walked around his desk to sit on his lap, leaning her head into his neck as he cradled her.

"I know it's difficult for you, but you were the one who begged me to let you come here."

"I thought I could learn something."

"And you have, haven't you?"

"Well, Potions can be vaguely challenging at times and Transfiguration. Although I don't see the point of it when I can use glamours."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, Mother is still on campaign."

"Is it your age dearest? I know being on the brink of 17 and surrounded by 14 year olds could be a bit much…"

"Its fine father, I made my choice. I don't mind really."

"The term is almost over, Circe and I was thinking . . . " a twinkle of promise entered Dumbledore's voice and Circe spun around to look him in the eye. "If you still want to, you can go to the London house. I don't know how much I shall be there, but James and Lily have promised to keep an eye on you, with Sirius and Remus as accomplices." Her father smiled wryly as his fingers performed a sarcastic 'accomplices'. "I know they are older than you but they're closer to your age than I am."

* * *

Term ended with little to remark upon. Circe finished top of her class, as she had grown accustomed to, and clambered onto the Hogwarts Express with her fellow students to maintain cover. She didn't completely understand why her father had to keep his paternity a secret but suspected it was because of his position in this world. Most Hogwarts professors knew who she was, of course, but they didn't seem to be adversaries and wouldn't use her against him. Circe knew difficult times were ahead; she not only sensed it but was also privy to more information than others her age.

Circe usually went back to Cybele for her holidays - the elfin world where she had grown up. There time passed slowly, the sun shone warmly, wine flowed freely and she had trained in the arts of espionage and warfare just as her mother had before her. She had now attained a master level, having trained since she was three years old. As such, as well as the fact that there was no denying her magical power and cognitive abilities, she often conversed with her father and his friends about this new dark wizard, who her father insisted on calling Tom rather that his preferred 'Lord Voldermort'.

Circe contemplated this as she half listened to the excited ramblings of her friends.

She wondered suddenly, if any of their families had any affiliation with Riddle but swiftly banished the thought from her mind. All her father's clandestine meetings along with her training were making her paranoid. She smiled and joined in Ruby's and Jemima's conversation about the seventh year boys long before the train shuddered to a halt and she joined the sea of students rushing onto King's Cross platform.

* * *

Circe loved the London house. After his marriage to her mother, Dumbledore had commissioned a garden that rivaled those at Kew as well as an artificial lake that was filled with merpeople who had happily taken up residence at his invitation.

On the second evening of her summer hols Lily and James had come to stay. They spent their time together drinking large amounts of alcohol (even enough to effect Circe's half-elfin physiology) and playing ludicrous games invented by The Marauders. Remus and Sirius eventually decided to stay at the Dumbledore house too as they spent almost as much time there as the others did and, with the house inundated by men as thick as thieves, Lily and Circe were fast becoming close friends. They spent hours in the garden, or shopped, ate, drunk and gossiped unashamedly. In fact, they spent little time with the men when they weren't all lounging around the sitting room together, daring each other to have just one more shot. Until one day when James announced that he and Lily were going to Germany for a week. Sirius lamented the fact and tried to convince them to stay.

"Come on James. It's like old times, but now we've got two gorgeous birds to keep us company."

Circe and Lily both winced at the word 'birds' but were used to Sirius's attempts to rile them up with his less than politically correct teasing.

"Padfoot, I think you forget that James and Lily are married now and, as such, might like to spend some time alone together" Remus weighed in, ever the diplomat.

"It's not like we care if you guys are fucking like rabbits. Just cast a silencing charm if you're worried!" Sirius insisted.

Circe winced again. Sirius looked from James to her, noticing her distasteful look.

"Circe, I'm pretty sure you know what grownups get up to" Sirius was not at his best when he wasn't getting his own way.

"That is hardly the point!" Circe burst out, "I think you are being highly selfish not to mention childish. It's only a week for the Goddess's sake! They'll be drunk in the sitting room before you know it."

Her admonishment of him seemed to end the conversation and Lily and James soon left the perimeters of the house for the disapparation point. Circe figured it was the end of the matter until, when Remus had left the room in search of his favourite jumper, Sirius rounded on her, grasping her wrist roughly.

"What was that about Circe?" His grey eyes were menacing, and maybe a little hurt. Circe could smell aggression radiating from his skin.

"What is your problem Sirius?" she shot back, infuriated with the way he clasped onto her. "Are you honestly annoyed that they went away? Why don't you just go home if you find my company so intolerable without them?"

She wrenched her wrist from his grip and was about to follow Remus up stairs when Sirius grabbed her again, this time around her waist, pulling her back towards him. Circe growled and seized the offending arm, pulled upwards so it reached over her right shoulder and yanked hard, bending her knees and flipping him so he was sprawled on his back across the kitchen floor. Panting, he was on his feet within a few seconds, glaring at her.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again girl, I _will _retaliate and trust me, you won't like it much."

She snorted, trying to ignore his piercing eyes and the scent of his anger.

"If you had bothered to listen to me," he continued "I could have told you that Dumbledore asked that I attempt to keep them here with us. For their own safety and ours. But obviously a headstrong little nymph like you can't deal with listening to people who just might happen to know better than her."

"Elf" she almost whispered under her breath as he stormed from the room.

* * *

Remus found her an hour later, sitting on the kitchen bench, a glass of wine almost empty in her hand, her hair spilling over her face and the residue of old tears splattered on her pale cheeks. He jumped up next to her, pouring a glass of his own and silently saluting her with before taking a swig.

"It's not your fault. I thought they should go too. I'm sure they'll be fine dearest."

Circe supposed he had spent the past hour in Sirius's room, probably calming him down from the measured footfalls she could hear coming down the uncarpeted stairs. Sirius paced into the kitchen, gave her shoulder a swift squeeze, which she took as the best apology he could muster, before jumping onto the bench to sit on the other side of her, a fresh bottle of Merlot in his hands.

They sat there a while; the occasional sip of wine slurped from their rotund glasses the only sounds that issued from them. Suddenly, Sirius jumped down, swept Circe effortlessly up from the bench into his arms and smirked at Remus.

"This is getting way too heavy. Merlin's'?"

Remus grinned back and nodded before the three of them headed upstairs, Circe still in Sirius's arms, and into her bedroom. Sirius dropped her on the bed before he and Remus began going through her wardrobe.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something for you to wear to Merlin's of course." Remus smiled at her.

"And what is Merlin's?"

"Only the best club in wizarding London. You're underage of course, but I'm sure you could glamour your way around it. Anyway, we Marauders were regulars by the time we were 14" Sirius announced as he spun around holding up a Grecian style white dress that fell to her knees with a loose gold sash around the waist.

"Perfect," Remus agreed.

Circe changed into the dress quickly, slightly tipsy and glad that the three were friends again. She slipped on some gold roman style flat sandals that tied half way up her calves then turned to Remus and Sirius.

"How old should I look? Your age or do you want some young bimbo hanging off your arms?"

Sirius looked pleased with the prospect but Remus shook his head furiously.

"I do have a reputation to uphold Circe. About 28 or so should be fine."

_Yeah, but aren't you pushing 30?_ thought Circe, but she cast the glamours anyway.

Her long blond curls transfigured into straight black hair that fell short of her shoulders, her green eyes turned a brilliant blue like her father's and her nose extended faintly. She gave herself vague smile lines around her eyes and lips, taking away the slightly immature look of her own face.

"Happy?" She asked them.

* * *

The three trooped out of the house. Sirius in black dress pants and a thin white shirt that very intentionally fitted his toned and tattooed body. Remus wore similar black pants and a crisp pale blue shirt that brought out the brightness of his hazel eyes. When they had passed the house wards, Remus and Sirius slipped their arms around her waist and the three of them disapparated.

* * *

Merlin's was, apparently, the hot spot for the bohemian and hedonistic of the magical community. Loud Hungarian folk music burst into the street where masses of witches and wizards were lining up, twirling and dancing as they waited. Once inside (ostensibly an honour in itself), Merlin's was bursting at the seams, filled with every kind of magical creature. Sirius strode confidently through the crowd and up to the bar, ordering a round of absinthe for the trio from a dreadlocked and shirtless faun. They downed these quickly and soon Remus was whisked away, smiling, by a brown eyed, red headed witch. Sirius and Circe soon followed the masses on to the dance floor and spent the next four hours dancing with each other and with everyone. Sirius frequently dashed off for and delivered more drinks before, after many attempts at nonchalance that only the young and impressionable bother to feign, everything that had so recently thrilled her: the scent of too many people, the ricochet of frantic violin, and the unfamiliar feeling of complete intoxication, finally forced Circe to slip, unnoticed, outside to breathe in the fresh air and shake off her glamours. She didn't realise how big a mistake this would be.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter contains some adult themes including rape. _

_JK Rowling is the master creator of all things Harry Potter and, more importantly, all the perfectly subtle deliciousness that is Severus Snape._

_Please review xxx_

* * *

Circe woke with her back pressing against a freezing stone floor. It took a moment for her to apprehend that heavy chains bound her wrists and ankles. Before she had realised what she was about, she panicked. She wrenched on the chains that bound her, her back arching up futilely against the alien coldness of the floor and her wrists beginning to bleed as she tugged unrelentingly on her bonds before the sight of her own blood caused her to calm.

_What am I doing?_

She knew better than to panic blindly like that. She had been in worse situations in battle. When those that would breach Cybele came bearing down upon her in droves, she always kept her cool, never sure if back up was nearby. She could remember herself now. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She could feel her hair sticking to her forehead, wet with sweat, curls wrapping uncomfortably around her neck. Her dress sat lightly on her body and she wished she could tug it down around her legs and pull it up about her chest. The room smelt dank and rotten, there were sounds of revelling above her, the torches in the room were burning low and, now, there was another sound. Someone was coming down a set of stone stairs (_surely stone and surely leading here_) she was sure led to the room where she now found herself captive. She breathed deeply, clearing her mind and bodily preparing herself. The door creaked swiftly open and a cloaked figure swept in, spelling the door shut behind him as he quickly crossed the room towards Circe. She uttered an involuntary gasp as he knelt next to her, his earnest face coming into her line of sight.

"Professor?"

Severus Snape rubbed a hand, roughly calloused from years of dextrous work, across the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright Miss Dumbledore. I will get you out of here. Do you have any strength?"

She nodded, confused. The alcohol was still pulsing through her blood but she knew she could fight.

"Very well child. I will unbind you and you will follow behind me. There are a great many of them upstairs but I won't let them touch you. There is a floo in the room directly above us, you can floo to your father."

"What about you?" she shivered.

"I cannot see what import I could possibly have on this decision Miss Dumbledore" Snape snapped impatiently at the restrained girl before him.

"You can't just spoil everything for what they may do to me," she started.

"You don't want to know what they _may_ do to you Miss Dumbledore" his voice was terse and irate. "This is the only option; I will not let anything happen to you. They know who you are. They know you are Dumbledore's daughter and they know you possess great magic. If I had have known that they had intelligence on you, I would have protected you, I would have alerted your father, but as the matter is . . ." his sentence trailed off.

"I know what you would have done professor. I know what you are."

He scoffed.

"Honestly professor," she proffered her most confident smile. "Anyway, there are far more important things at stake; even if you unbind me, I will not follow if it risks your position. I'm tougher than you think. Just leave. Tell my father where I am but don't do anything foolish."

Inwardly he gaped at her – this tiny creature, unafraid, undaunted by what the Death Eaters would do to her, if indeed she had any concept of what was to come. But by the time he had mustered a counter argument, the door had swung open and five Death Eaters walked in, hooded and masked. Snape barely had time to reposition his mask, but when his hand flew to his face, he found it in place. He glanced at Circe who gave him a small smile in response.

"Now, now Cousin. Wait your turn." The unmistakable accent drawled from the mask of the man standing directly behind him.

"Turn? How gracious of you cousin," Snape bit back, "however, I don't really relish the flesh of half-breeds."

He withdrew to the only exit, his mind racing. Was she bluffing? Would she really sacrifice Merlin-knows-what for his safety?

He had little time to think. As the first Death Eater approached her, a blinding flash of orange threw the man backwards, his body repelled to the opposite side of the room with a resounding crunch.

"Why don't you remove her wand first?" came one helpful companion's suggestion.

"I did, you great troll," the man groaned between gasps, "It's right here." His trembling hand raised her 12 inches of cherry wood with a Naiad hair core. A disquiet fell across the assembled sadists before more blinding lights burst from the apparently defenceless girl and they flew backwards, crumpling into heaps on the floor. Some were unconscious and a few were bleeding badly. Severus allowed himself a moment of reassurance before heading upstairs.

* * *

It took them eight days of starvation and crucio, when they could get a shot in, before they broke her and Snape still hadn't had a reasonable chance to send a message to Dumbledore

_Or even Black_ he thought resentfully.

He was scared now as he saw her; blank, expressionless, her cheeks sunken slightly, her hair wildly knotted, her white dress stained with her own blood, urine, and sweat, her blood drying on her lip where she had bitten down too hard and across her ears and cheeks where she had been struck. As much as he admired her resistance, he knew it would be all the worse for her now. Fortunately, the Death Eaters where too ashamed by their inability to tame her to inform the Dark Lord of her presence yet, but Snape knew when they had finished with her body they would give her mind to the Dark Lord. He had to do something now, and bugger the consequences. If she wouldn't follow him, he would lead an armada here to save her.

* * *

It was well past midnight two days later when he finally had a chance to steal away, unnoticed, past the Manor wards to disapparate to Hogsmeade but it wasn't before he heard the first piercing scream and he knew they had begun. He _would_ save her; his mind chanted as he raced through the grounds to Hogwarts, he _would_ save her. He had to.

* * *

Circe vaguely registered the obsolete fragments of her dress being torn unceremoniously from her body as she struggled to swallow. Days without water had left her throat coarse and days of vomiting up bile had left her mouth rigid, the foul scent rising to her nostrils above the metallic tang of blood and acrid scent of urine. If she was absolutely honest, her sudden and absolute nakedness assuaged the heat that had been screaming in her chest for days. She knew it was a fever, she knew she should fight it but, if she were to die here, she would allow herself that one feeling of relief before she was forced to fight tooth and nail to take as many with her as possible. A girl must have her luxuries after all.

She was once again chained down, this time to a soft, velvet covered bed. At least it felt like velvet. After days spread upon the bitterly cold stone floor, the roughest hessian could have felt like finely spun silk. Her aching body was glad of it, but her mind was screaming as the group of bodies closed in around her. Despite herself, Circe let out an involuntary whimper as the first approached her, his robe thrown aside and his trousers unbuttoned. Those gathered grinned cruelly as the man at the foot of bed pulled her protesting legs open before plunging into her unceremoniously. She screamed, the thick flesh of his penis breaking through her, her hymen ripping, her walls tearing and her head pounding. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the snickering and jeering of those watching and the soft panting of the man pumping in and out of her.

* * *

Circe didn't know how many men raped her that night before Snape returned. She could smell him even if she couldn't see him. His mind was racing, his body sweating and she could smell the repulsion sitting in his stomach. The sudden bombardment of empathetic feeling was so foreign after being so long deprived of anything but the cruellest interactions. It almost shook her from the place she had found deep within the recesses of her mind. It almost felt like being alive again. Slowly, cautiously, she allowed her consciousness to seek him, allowed her mind to float beyond the immediate torment to focus on nothing but the salvation that was the self-abasement standing in the shadows.

He was furious. There was no going back now. He was furious; exhausted and more frantic than he ever remembered being in his long and arduous life. The stupid headstrong girl had incessantly refused his attempts to remove her from this torture pit. As formidable as his talents were, Severus Snape was not fool enough to think that he could face the forty or more Death Eaters that were currently occupying the house and get Miss Dumbledore out alive without some cooperation from her. And this was the result. His incessant warning meant nothing to her; perhaps he had overestimated her intelligence.

But never her resilience.

Circe Dumbledore had proven herself beyond remarkable; she had endured more than most that Severus had ever seen in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. As hurt as he was with her implacability in putting him in such an untenable position, he could not help but admire her.

_Stupid girl. Her arrogance in her fortitude has cost her dearly._

_But why didn't you save her?_

Snape's eyes closed, trying to shut out the sight in front of him. He didn't know why he came to this room after he had met with Dumbledore. He felt he should be near her until help arrived. If that was all he could do for her, he would. But as he watched them line up to repeatedly rip into the pallid figure surrounded by red velvet that mocked the blood that trickled from her wrists and ankles and across her thighs, his mind broke. He was going to kill them - all of them. Fuck the consequences - he would save her. The mantra started as his hand surreptitiously reached into his cloak to retrieve his wand. Suddenly a fragile voice echoed inside his frantic mind.

_Don't you dare Professor._

_Miss Dumbledore?_ His mind responded, focusing solely on the girl being raped on the bed close by.

_Yes Sir._ Her echo was sounding a little weaker now as yet another Death Eater clambered on top of her.

_Circe, help is coming, please; just hold in there. Please stay focussed._

She didn't respond. The creature above her had slapped her face with half his might and she was gone; unconscious again. Her vivid green eyes closed and long black lashes rested on her pale, blood-stained cheeks. Snape shut his eyes against the sight only to whip about, drawing his wand as the heavy oak door behind him suddenly burst open in a fury of flames and splinters. Taking in the scene before him, he lowered his wand as curses began flying and the enraged figures of Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, the two Potters, Alice Longbottom and Alastor Moody moved lithely around the room, dodging, cursing, punching, kicking until all the Death Eaters present lay unconscious on the ground. Snape rushed from the shadows he had receded to, reaching the dark figure that had collapsed mid-thrust above Circe. He pulled it off roughly, violently throwing it to the floor and rushing to Circe's side. Her eyes fluttered open as he noticed her torn lips, her broken nose, her ripped cheeks...and her eyes. Her customarily vibrant and excitable green eyes were almost blank but somehow, through the terror, through the blood and thirst and cold and half shattered face, she mustered a small smile for him.

"You didn't do anything foolish did you Professor?"

He dragged his eyes from hers and spelled her binds away, realising the room was full of people who loved her and loathed him, before turning to the others, his face stoic and expressionless.

"Take her now," he addressed Dumbledore; "if you would do the honours Headmaster?"

Dumbledore, his bright blue eyes still filled with rage and hurt at the state of his daughter, raised his wand. In a second, Snape was unconscious on the freezing blood stained stone, lying among the Death Eaters he so hated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, JK Rowling is the creator/owner of all things Harry. I just like to play sometimes..._

* * *

Poppy was just trying to calm her; just trying to do her job.

_But why can't she get the fuck away from me?_ Circe thought.

She kicked out, summoning her all powers to tear away the magical binds that held her, and suddenly, almost surprisingly, she was free, prowling up and down the small space allowed her by her onlookers while they tried to get near her. She knew they wanted to help her, but she couldn't allow it, as much as she wanted to. She half-heartedly fired spells at them, she spat at them, slapped their hands away as they reached for her. She even left several nasty scratches down James's face and winded Alastor with a swift punch in his stomach; anything to keep them from touching her exhausted body.

She was naked still, Remus had wrapped his cloak around her when he picked her up and carried her away from that room but it had long since slipped off. The blood was drying on her legs, her arms, her face, and her chest. She tore frantically at bite marks, rips in her flesh, and she could feel their seamen hardening inside her but she didn't care. The last thing she needed right now was wand waving and condescending platitudes.

"Please, don't come near me!" her rasping voice implored as Poppy attempted to wrap a gentle arm about her.

"We just want to help you darling" Lily's voice sounded hurt and drained but Circe couldn't care. She just hurt. She could deal with the tumultuous burst of pain from her body, but her head…her head throbbed incessantly. And everyone's eyes were on her. Only on her, and all she could register was that she wanted to be far away from them.

James' blue eyes were desperate and scared as he watched her every movement, Remus' eyes could barely meet her face; his gaze only followed her bare feet as she paced back and forth. She began to slow as she caught Albus' eyes, glistening with tears, before she noticed that only Sirius' eyes avoided her completely as he slumped against the wall he had very recently been punching as though that could somehow help the situation.

Not for the first time since she had returned to Hogwarts, Circe scraped out a wordless shriek of fear and frustration.

She was pacing again, her eyes flashing threateningly at the congregated spectators, almost hissing at anyone who spoke until the hospital wing doors burst open and Professor Snape swept in. She froze as the pure shame and irrationality of her actions crashed down thunderously upon her. She couldn't move, she could merely stare at him as he pushed past everyone and picked her up in his arms. Then, turning swiftly, he carried her out of the room and down to the dungeons.

* * *

She had never been in his rooms before and couldn't take them in now. It took all of her strength not to fall away, to focus on the man holding her tightly as he swept into the bathroom. With a flick of his wand, the bath was full and steaming and he gently slid her into it. His touch felt surprisingly tender as he washed the blood away from her face, her lips, her neck, shoulders, arms, chest, torso and legs. She vaguely registered the trepidation in his fingers before he gently cleaned her inner thighs. He ignored the flush that came to her cheeks and the way her mouth fell open with a soft soundless sigh. Her body might be instinctively responding to his gentle touches but her mind wasn't and he didn't want it to. He just wanted to cleanse her and absolve himself.

She was almost asleep when he finished. He had washed her hair and scrubbed every inch of her body before placing his wand on her flesh, healing and expelling all the bruises, mending bones and cartilage where he could. Tears welled painfully and unexpectedly in his eyes as he moved his wand slowly over her lower abdomen. He focussed and held his wand over her, healing as much as possible. He picked her up again, laying her on his bed and drying her softly as she drifted off. Then he tucked her up warmly and walked to his fireplace.

The others, sitting in Dumbledore's office, started as Snape's head appeared in the fire. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk like it was his only remaining shield, a glass of wine at his elbow, his hands folded under his chin and tears drying on his papery cheeks. Moody was sitting quietly in a corner, his normally frantic magical eye suddenly still. Lily and Potter were intertwined on a sofa past the point of sobbing, Alice was tiredly dabbing her eyes with a white handkerchief, Black was pacing up and down, a cold fury blazing in his grey eyes and Lupin was cradling his head in his hands, cross legged on the floor.

At the appearance of Snape they all looked up expectantly.

"Headmaster. She is asleep; she is as well as she can be. I thought it unwise to leave her, however I am sure you will wish to come and see her."

They all bolted from the room and Snape sighed inwardly. His invitation had been for Albus only. Now it looked as though he would have to play host.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing Snape?" Sirius marched in as soon as the door had been opened. He wheeled around on Severus, his eyes staring accusingly at the nemesis of his school days.

"Black?" Severus raised one eyebrow slightly.

"Don't fuck with me Snape! I'll rip your damn throat out and shove it up your . . ."

"Gentlemen" interjected Dumbledore.

Sirius glanced guiltily at the old man standing at the bedside of his daughter.

"If you don't shut up, I will hex you both" Dumbledore's voice dropped uncharacteristically low as he turned around to look at his daughter. Circe was sleeping, almost peacefully, though her brow was slightly furrowed as she dreamt. Dumbledore reached out and dragged his hand across her forehead, feeling a fever building.

"A Peace Draught I think Severus, a few internal healing potions" several tears fell from his bright eyes as his voice broke "and something for the fever."

Snape nodded wordlessly behind him as he retreated to his office to collect the necessary potions. Glad for Albus' direction and apparent lack of condemnation for his actions, he allowed himself a moment to bend over his desk to attempt to slow his agitated mind before he heard his office door click closed.

"Black" he intoned without looking up.

"Why did you take her away Snape?"

"Because Black, sometimes people who suffer shock and trauma need a firm hand."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well I got the impression she wasn't allowing any of you near her."

"I suppose she wasn't." Black was cautious now, he couldn't deny the fact that Snape's approach had been effective but he still resented the bastard with every breath in his body.

"I took her in hand. I made her feel that she had to come with me and it relaxed her to pass her control over to someone else."

"I forgot controlling people was your favourite approach to anything" Sirius sneered.

"And I quite forgot that left in your care, you would take a young woman who is barely of age to a nightclub, get her ridiculously intoxicated and allow her to be kidnapped by Death Eaters." Snape whirled out of the room, potions in hand, leaving a speechless Sirius Black behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_JK Rowling is the master of the HP Universe, I merely a rebellious minion who has taken some of her characters out to play (against their will I might add)!_

_Please review._

* * *

Severus had never seen someone recover so swiftly from such torturous treatment. After three days of solid sleep, Circe was sitting up in his bed, talking to her frequent visitors, feeding herself and making every effort to get through his extensive private library. In a fit of fever she had asked to stay in his quarters and he had acquiesced, sleeping on a transfigured sofa in his sitting room. To his surprise he found that he didn't mind the intrusion, except for the constant visitors.

_Black_, he thought with resentment, _he barely leaves her side and obviously begrudges the fact that she wishes to continue her stay here_.

Otherwise, Severus was gratified to see that she showed such a passion for the masses of books he had accumulated in his life time, the way her flesh was beginning to heal and the colour was coming back to her cheeks, the brightening of her eyes and her appetite returning. He even didn't mind being the one who woke her when she began thrashing around and crying in her sleep, doubtlessly reliving her nightmarish experiences. He would stroke her forehead, wipe away any tears that came and whisper comforting words.

_If anyone could see me now…_ he thought one night as he returned to his makeshift bed.

After 10 days of bed rest, potions and comfort, Circe had insisted that she accompany Snape into the Forbidden Forest to gather potions ingredients.

"I'm going crazy professor," she had insisted, "I'm not used to being inside so long. Please, just this once, Father won't mind."

Severus almost smiled. Dumbledore and Hagrid had been forced to leave two days prior to negotiate a treatise with the giants as Severus had warned that the Dark Lord was looking to recruit them. Dumbledore had advised him that Circe wouldn't want to be inside for much longer.

"Very well Miss Dumbledore. Get dressed."

She had jumped excitedly from her bed and quickly accio'ed the clothes she wanted. She threw on a green cotton dress that sat just above her knees and the flat heeled brown leather boots she wore almost religiously. She decided to forgo a cloak and walked into the grounds with her professor bare armed and bare legged.

Severus and Circe spent the next four hours in the Forbidden Forest; him appreciative of how easily she picked up on everything he explained to her and Circe enjoying the quiet, intelligent company of the older man. She couldn't understand why Professor Snape was so cold to everyone – students and peers – but was so kind and understanding with her.

Severus too found her company strangely comfortable. Circe was her friendly self, running slightly to keep up with his long legged strides. She never complained that he walked too fast like others did. She just ran to keep up with him or raced ahead, encouraging him to "Hurry up there Professor!" before racing off ahead again.

Circe beat her professor back to his chambers. He expected her to be outside them, waiting for him to take down the wards. He was surprised to see her effortlessly drawing the magic out with her bare hands, balancing it as it streamed around her, holding the door open as she saw him approach, before closing it and throwing all the streaming colours back. They mixed and melded before they settled back into the mahogany.

"Oh well," she shrugged "It'll only make them stronger."

"How did you do that?" Severus asked, perplexed that it could be so easy to infiltrate his private rooms.

"Easy. It's much the same as you do with a wand, but if you can use your hands it's easier because you can usually draw them all out at once and recycle them." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Elfin magic?"

"Elfin magic Sir."

"Which means you're not actually going to tell?"

"You already know the answer to that Sir." She all but bounced through to his sitting room, lighting the fire with a wave of her hand and conjuring a bottle of Elfin wine from nowhere. "You cannot believe how lovely it feels to be up and about again after so long relegated to bed."

Severus noted the hint in her voice; the _'I don't want to discuss what led me to be relegated to bed_' and so sat on the sofa opposite her allowing her to fill his glass with wine.

"I can imagine Miss Dumbledore. It is always frustrating to be treated as an invalid"

_Too cold! _His mind screamed as he took a nonchalant sip of the particularly fine vintage.

"I couldn't agree more Sir. Although I will admit that being relegated to your private library was by far the best hospital sojourn I have ever experienced!"

_Gods, how many has she had? _Severus thought to himself. _It's still difficult to reconcile her into a fierce elfin warrior._

"I was very happy to have you" he replied, ignoring the odd sense of protectiveness that swelled in his chest at the thought of seeing Miss Dumbledore in battle. "Was there anything in particular that you enjoyed?"

* * *

The wine was flowing freely. So freely, they both forgot about dinner. Circe assured Severus that she preferred a 'Liquid Dinner' on such occasions anyway. After two bottles of champagne, and the deconstruction of not only four of his rarest phenomenological wizarding texts but six of the most seminal pieces of European muggle literature, Circe suggested that they have an impromptu party. His natural instinct was to send her back to her father with a stern word concerning how comfortable his daughter was with inviting virtual strangers to drink with her but having seen her so broken, so utterly destroyed, he could not help but indulge her.

_I can't send her back to her father anyway. Who would I send her to? Black? If anyone would take advantage of her openness it would be that irresponsible, reckless..._

And so she stayed. They drank more champagne, discussed more books, plays, and papers before Circe jumped to her feet as if stricken and announced:

"We forgot to dress up. That's the most important bit! Bugger the food; celebrations are all about looking fantastic and drinking till one can no longer walk."

"You seem to know all about it."

"Uh, Elf" she said, as though he had just uttered the stupidest thing imaginable.

She gestured her professor to his feet, unceremoniously removing his frockcoat as he stood before her, now only clad in his tailored black pants and crisp white shirt. With a wave of her wand his trousers were of a dark grey pinstriped material, his shirt was black, unbuttoned further, and a little tighter than usual. She also gave him a jacket to match the trousers before waving her hand before his face to ruffle his hair so it fell softly over his eyes.

"Perfect."

"Your turn Cinderella" Severus mustered all the dignity he felt he had left as he pulled her around to face him.

"Cinderella?" She looked puzzled as he passed his wand over her, transforming her short cotton dress into a long golden silk gown that hung loosely over her chest before entering into thick straps that hung down the back of her shoulders. It hung and clung perfectly giving the impression of extreme elegance worn almost casually. Her boots became soft golden slippers that cradled her feet and he too, ruffled his hand past her hair, gesturing her curls down her back and shoulders, framing her face.

It astonished him how comfortable he was with her. Yes, he thought her objectively beautiful, but she was too young to be of any sexual interest to him. But why did he drop all his defences down when he was with her? She was so casual, so real and unaffected even after an ordeal that would cripple many people. He let her drink because he understood that it affected Elves differently, Dumbledore had explained it when Circe had come to drink brandy with the pair after dinner one evening in her third year. And she was so . . .old? Was that the word? She was so young and joyous but so mature and wise at the same time.

She spun around ceremoniously and laughed as she poured them champagne.

"Right - music, wine dance. We can pretend it is Midsummer in Cybele. Except for the sex thing of course."

She answered his puzzled look.

"At the Midsummer feast, when we come of age, we drink huge amounts, dance for a while, then there is a massive bonfire under the stars and we drink more and dance more, and then . . . well, we come of age." She laughed at his almost disapproving look.

"It's lovely really. I was supposed to come of age next Midsummer but I suppose it's a little late." She smiled oddly, remembering the men who had torn into her.

It wasn't right, Snape thought. She should have been one of the ones dancing, singing, and revelling with her friends, sneaking off into the bushes with a beautiful young man who would be tender and kind to her, even if he did fumble a little. It was time to tell her, he decided.

"Miss Dumbledore, I need to tell you something." He grimaced a little and drank his glass of champagne in one gulp. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"When Death Eaters . . . take magical virgins, they . . ." He stumbled. He was making it sound so clinical, so removed. Circe smiled at him again and sat down next to him on the deep sofa.

"Professor, I know what they did to me, it's alright. Just tell me."

"They collect the blood."

She smiled, understanding. "For its magical properties?"

"Yes," he replied, "For its magical properties. But when the others were unconscious, I … removed it from their possession." He extracted a vial from his jacket, containing deep red blood. When he had first seen her blood on her flesh, he thought it looked so red because of the whiteness of her skin. Seeing it isolated, he had realised that Elf blood must really be that deep, vivid crimson.

"Oh," she smiled at him "Well, then, you keep it. You can use it in a potion . . ."

"That's not why I took it" he interrupted.

"Well I don't want it." She looked a little anxious now.

"I took it Miss Dumbledore, to offer you a proposition." His 'Professor's Voice' came out without his bidding.

"And what kind of proposition could you possibly offer with my virgin blood Professor Snape?" she retorted, more than a little irate.

"I can restore your virginity if you so wish."

_That shut her up_ he thought.

"Using this blood, and a series of incantations, and some other . . . procedures, you would be 'restored' as it were. If you so wish of course."

She gulped her champagne before pouring them both more.

"And why would I want that Sir?"

"So the memory would no longer be tainted. So you could share your virginity with a man of your choice on your own terms." He was silent again. He couldn't explain why he wanted to do this for her; he just wanted to do something. He could hear the desperation for her to understand beginning in his voice.

"Well, thank you for the offer professor, I shall consider it. Now there are more pressing matters to attend to. Drink, dance and make merry."

She jumped out of the sofa and with a flick of her hand, some muggle pop music played out of the wireless she had Accio'ed earlier in the evening.

"The Kinks," she giggled, the previous conversation apparently forgotten, "Pure, beatnik genius."

"Do you want to hear a song about Sirius?"

Somehow he found himself slightly inclining his head in a semblance of acquiescence.

_Please Merlin it's not something romantic and sickening_ he thought.

_They seek him here_

_They seek him there_

_His clothes are loud but never square_

_It will make or break him so he's got to buy the best_

_'Cause he's a dedicated follower of fashion_

Severus almost laughed out loud. At least the girl wasn't deluded no matter how much Black seemed to be moping by her bedside.

A loud knock on the door broke him out of his reverie. He moved swiftly toward it, Circe still dancing happily, apparently believing herself safe in his company. He had barely begun to open the door when Sirius Black burst in, his grey eyes flashing, his jaw set.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" He attempted to out glower Snape with little success.

"Sirius" Circe cried out happily, barely breaking the tension and jumping lithely over the sofa to grab his hand.

"Come and dance!" She pushed her wine towards him as she continued to dance. Sirius flashed an evil look at Severus as he allowed Circe to lead him towards her, dancing with her as spun under Sirius's arm. Sirius spun her around and brought her face to face with him and continued dancing.

"So Snape, what do you two think you're up to?" He sneered in the darker man's direction.

"We were celebrating Sirius." Circe shouted over the music.

"Celebrating what?"

"That Professor Snape is remarkable!"

"Indeed?"

"Of course he is. I'd be languishing in a dungeon or dead if it weren't for him!"

The words stung. She hadn't meant them to, she didn't blame Sirius or Remus for what had happened to her and had reassured Remus on that count. Sirius, however, hadn't broached the topic with her. He had attempted to comfort her when she cried, never really understanding what had happened to her. His face contorted now, unsure of whether or not to acknowledge her remark.

"So, you're worth celebration now are you Snivellus?"  
Severus' eyes shined with rage.

"And your actions are worth anything Black? If you hadn't lured her out of her home, nothing would have happened to the child."

"Child, Snape? And you think it's appropriate to seduce a 'child' in your quarters. Getting her full of wine laced with Merlin knows what?"

Circe jumped between them, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Sirius, if you're going to be an insulting arse, get out now. Professor, if you can do nothing else, don't push unwarranted recriminations on people."

Both men looked appropriately ashamed.

"Very well. Who needs a drink?" she asked optimistically.

With that, Sirius stormed out of the room. Severus felt a little guilt tainting his triumph. He knew that Circe liked him and he could even understand the culpability that Black felt. But Circe flopped on the nearest sofa, apparently unfazed.

"Bugger that whiny idiot. Tell me more about this Heidegger fellow."

* * *

Severus woke. They were in her bed. _His _bed, he thought quickly. Circe was fully clothed, and leaning against his chest, he noticed, slightly embarrassed. Her soft blond head stirred against his toned, sleek torso.

"Severus?" she murmured against his tensing body.

"Circe?"

"Have you any Hangover Potion?"

He chuckled slightly as her face curled into his neck.

"Who ever heard of a Potions Master not possessing Hangover Potion?" He staggered slightly out of bed, shirtless, assured that no one would be lurking around the dungeons at this hour and four days before term. He entered his office and collected the potions, not hearing his office door close.

"I guess you think you have her now." Black whispered menacingly.

"I don't know what you mean Black". Severus' eyes levelled with the intruder's.

"I am taking her away today. Give me the potions. I am taking her back to her rooms and she is staying away from you, you understand?" His voice was thick with anger. It was less than five hours that he had left Snape's chambers, less than an three since they had fallen, exhausted on her, no _his _bed.

Severus felt a growing sense of anger, but fought against it. Circe deserved to spend her days before school, her recovery days in the company of those who loved her. People she loved. He shrugged towards Black and tossed the potions into his open hand.

"I'll let down the wards."

They walked in silence. When they reached his chambers, Snape lowered the wards, watching Black's anxious face as the door swung open. When they both approached the bed, she was sleeping again, her dark eyelashes covering some of her pale cheeks.

"Take her then Black".

Sirius flashed a look of loathing at Severus before he swept the sleeping form up in his arms. As Black carried Circe out of his rooms, Snape tried to ignore the feeling of loss that echoed through him.


	5. Chapter 5

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all its characters._

_I hope you guys are enjoying this; it is about to start hitting stride._

_Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

Snape didn't see Circe before the new term started. But he heard her. Every time he tried to sleep he could hear her cries echoing through his dreams. He could hear her as she was broken through _Crucio_ and the occasional beating; he could hear her whimpering as they surrounded her, their cloaks dark and their masks gleaming. He could hear them laughing at her, broken and powerless after eight days without her food, water or wand. He could hear as the first Death Eater tore through her body, the sound of ripping, the groan of satisfaction that issued from Lucius' mouth mingling with her scream of pain as her body was invaded.

Then he saw her. Sitting in the front row of his potions class as usual. She didn't know who had moaned as she passed out against his initial attentions. Or the third, or the seventh or the thirteenth, he thought as he looked at her attentive face, surrounded by her friends. She hadn't known that Lucius Malfoy, Severus's cousin, the man that Circe spoke politely to in Diagon Alley, the man that many aspired to emulate, the second closest lieutenant of the Dark Lord, was the man that had torn into her repeatedly. Yet despite the fact not even a month had passed since her ordeal, as he thought of it, there she sat, answering his questions when others failed to, smiling slightly at him as he stormed his way about the class inspecting and judging. But as he got closer to her, he saw a small amount of hurt in her eyes, something accusing as though he had done something to cause her pain. His jaw set as the bell for lunch rang painfully in their ears and he called across the din of students fleeing:

"Miss Circe, you will stay behind and answer for this muck you would pass off as Strengthening Solution."

Her friends grimaced at her sympathetically, she had never even had a detention with any teacher let alone been called to account for something.

"Its fine guys, you go on ahead" she half whispered to them.

_What does he want?_ she thought, the potion was perfect and they both knew it. Snape must be offended that she had been whisked away by Sirius – without her knowledge, she could add.

But she walked obediently to his desk, her eyes cast demurely down, her hands behind her back.

"Sir?" she asked without looking up.

Severus stood silently behind his desk, his back turned to Circe. He made no motion to turn to her, he didn't respond. He stood silently as she raised her eyes to gaze on his back, covered in thick black fabric that did little to hide the sleek definition of his muscles. She admonished herself silently at the thought and made to speak again. Before she had a chance, however, Snape spun around, his eyes bright, his jaw set.

"I merely wished to enquire about your wellbeing Miss Dumbledore. You _are _well I trust?" His eyebrow shifted upwards in question.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine." It didn't seem enough after all he had done for her, Circe thought. "I'm sorry about Sirius whisking me away like that."

"It is of little consequence Miss Dumbledore."

His words cut through her and she winced. How could he suddenly be so cold? He obviously must care a little for her or he would not have kept her back. How to respond? How to assure him that she appreciated all he had done now he had forced this barrier of formality between them? Once again he beat her to it.

"I believe that will be all Miss Dumbledore."

She turned, in a slight daze. He had been her one saving grace after her captivity, now he had turned his back on her. She walked to the door, opening it silently.

"And Miss Dumbledore,"

She turned swiftly, her green eyes shining with hope.

"Sir?"

"You did good work today."

"Thank you Sir." She turned again and walked silently back to her dormitory before collapsing on her bed in a fit of tears.

* * *

Almost a year had passed since Circe had been taken. The Hogwarts Express was due to arrive in an hour and she was sitting in her father's office, cross-legged on the floor.

"Your mother is still fighting," Albus was saying as he watched her stare into the fire. "And, as much as it would be preferable that you would return to Cybele, it has been decided that you will stay in London. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius shall all be there again as well as Professor Snape."

Circe's eyes met Albus'. She had barely spoken two words together with Snape since the preceding summer. He had occasionally been condescending enough to comment on the quality of her potions but had generally treated her like any other victim of his disdain.

"Very well Father. I should get ready for the train." She began to pick herself up off the floor. People who had known her for some time would realise that her movements lacked some of the fluidity and litheness that was so natural to her.

"That won't be necessary darling. We shall be having a meeting here, in my office, in about half an hour after which you shall be apparated to London."

"Alright." She settled down again to contemplate the fire, too tired to ask for any explanations.

The others trooped noisily into Dumbledore's office: Minerva, Alastor, Lily, Sirius, James, Severus, Alice, Frank, Remus, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur and Flitwick, shaking Circe out of her reverie. Albus clasped her hand and pulled her up to sit on the sofa between Minerva and him.

"You understand why we have all been called here?" Albus began.

A nod of general assent waved about the room.

"The state of affairs is such that our banding together against Riddle has proven to be well founded. This morning, I would like to propose that a new member be inducted to the Order of The Phoenix. One who has proved their ability, not only in battle, but has proved their resilience to the fury of the Death Eaters, not to mention a magical prowess and an understanding of tactics and subterfuge. I propose now that Circe be inducted to the Order for her invaluable abilities. I appreciate that she is still a student but Circe has been of age in the Wizarding world for almost a year now and we must accept, at any cost to our own pride, that her abilities outstrip some of us present in many ways."

"But she is still 17 Albus, not to mention that she is still a student." Snape piped up, looking expressionlessly at the small figure tucked between the two elder Professors.

"I want to fight." Circe's voice sounded more confident than she felt. She was surprised by her father's idea, which she hadn't been warned about, but found that now the idea was proffered, it was all she wanted; to be useful, to fight like she knew how. Snape's protestation made her angry; what did he care if anything happened to her? He didn't even speak to her often enough to notice if she died or not. She was glaring at him now, her green eyes filled with loathing and hurt. He gazed back, his black eyes inscrutable.

"I believe you both misunderstand me," Albus was saying on her right. "Although Circe's eventual practical contribution will one day be invaluable, I am suggesting that for now she join us on an intellectual level. She will be giving tactical advice as well as training certain members in subterfuge and physical combat. She will also be trained in Occlumency."

Circe and Snape looked at each other, his left eyebrow raised, her mouth slightly open. They both knew who in The Order was the most proficient at the mentioned discipline. Fantasies of Circe locking herself in her bedroom all summer to avoid him were burnt away.

* * *

Circe needn't have worried too much. Snape spent most of his time in a makeshift laboratory he and Albus had set up, no doubt in an effort to avoid the 'Potter trio' who were less than happy to spend their summer with Severus Snape. Remus was always cordial to him, James was obviously making an effort to not blatantly insult the man, on Lily's orders of course, but Sirius did little to disguise his loathing and almost refused to acknowledge Snape. In fact, the only time they all came together was for combat training with Circe.

The first time they congregated before her, Circe found herself overcome by nerves. She tried to shake them off. She had been training those younger and less experienced than herself for years in Cybele but a room of grown wizards and one witch, all with faces turned expectantly toward her made her begin to doubt herself. But she soon had them out on mats, learning the basics of unarmed combat. She partnered each in turn every lesson. Remus's attacks were strong and measured but effective, James's over-enthusiastic, expending a lot of energy but not really getting anywhere, Sirius used his strength to counter any lack of stratagem, Lily was a little too cautious but excellent at self-defence. It was Snape who was the real surprise though.

Circe soon saw that he was a very strong man, his lean but shapely muscles prominent as he moved. But he realised the necessity of conserving energy and so employed his supremely tactical mind and the natural litheness and fluidity of his body. He was amazing to watch. He moved sinuously, his lean body responding immediately to any commands sent to it by that unsurpassable brain, his muscles contracting, his dark eyes bright and watchful, his black hair falling across his brow as he moved, a soft flush building on his pale cheeks. Circe shook herself out of her reverie. She had been watching a slight sheen of sweat accumulating on a part of his chest left exposed by his black tee-shirt, wondering what it would taste like when a cry of victory caused her to turn around.

Sirius was straddling Remus, his knees holding his hips down, his ankles wrapped around Remus' knees, his strong, broad hands pinning down Remus' wrists. His grey eyes were shining and, at some point, he had rid himself of his shirt. His muscled, tattooed chest was jutting out proudly as it rose and fell softly with the effort of the fight. Then there was Remus, his face adorably annoyed, not only at being bested by Sirius but the indignity of his position as Sirius proclaimed his victory. His brown hair covered half his face, the pulse beating in his neck made Circe want to lean down and sink her teeth . . .

"Oh fuck!" The realisation of what was happening caused her to bolt from the room without turning around. She rushed up to her bedroom, locking the door firmly behind her and ran to the mirror. Her pupils were dilated, her green eyes brighter than usual, her lips looked bee stung, her pulse was beating rapidly. A knock on the door caused her to panic.

"Who is it?" she asked cautiously.

"It is Lily darling, open up."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Circe swung the door open. Lily wasn't alone though, the curious figures of James and Sirius flanked her. Circe's eyes widened and with one swift movement, she had slammed and locked the door in their astonished faces. Lilly could help her, she thought, but Lilly wasn't the most discreet of people. She wouldn't appreciate how embarrassing Circe found her current situation and would accidentally mention it to James who would waste no time telling the others. They would have no qualms with teasing her a little, all in the name of friendship. No, she needed someone who was the very soul of discretion, who would find her case interesting academically and probably more inappropriate than amusing. She crossed the room and flooed quickly to Professor Snape's bedroom, forgetting the impropriety of such an act in her desperation.

* * *

Snape was standing in his bedroom in his workout pants, his shirt abandoned, and a cool glass of beer close to hand. He looked with mild surprise as Circe jumped lithely out of his fireplace. Her hair was disheveled slightly, thick curls jumping out of the long, blond plait that fell over her left shoulder, her hands were clenched into fists, her lips parted as she looked at him. Her eyes were shining bright with a look that he recognised, but surely . . . no. She just happened to look striking, her short terry-towelling shorts and form fitting polo hadn't gone unnoticed by her 'students'. But her eyes, . . .yes, there was that look. Predatory.

He didn't have time to think any more, Circe had been staring at him, panting hard, her cheeks flushed and her lips full. Then she pounced; there was no other word for it. She pounced softly onto him and they both fell onto his bed, her hands running down his lean chest, her teeth nipping at his neck, her lips seeking his and they had kissed, intensely, passionately, his hands wrapping around her back, hers pulling at his hair as their tongues wrestled frantically. Then she pulled back, her hands still roaming his body while his ceased, horrified with his actions.

Circe was panting, her pupils dilated, all the tell-tale signs of lust in her face.

"Stop me" she almost whispered as her lips found his ear and suckled gently.

Snape pulled her hands away from his body, holding both wrists in one strong hand. He held her at arm's length so her lips couldn't reach him anymore, ignoring the angry and disappointed look in her eyes.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing Miss Dumbledore?" He gave her his best irate Potions Master face but this only seemed to encourage her. Her legs slid up the bed to wrap around his.

"For the Goddess's sake Sir, put your shirt on" she panted.

He jumped from the bed and out of her grasp, pulling on his discarded tee shirt. "No, you stay there." He commanded as she made to follow him.

She seemed to realise this was best and lay back, her eyes closed and her legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Now," he began as he sat down, careful not to look at her, "What's the matter?"

"I'm in heat" she said simply, her eyes still closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Heat?" Snape tried to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Yes Sir. Remember me telling you about the Midsummer feast and coming of age?"

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He remembered the feelings of injustice that had assailed him after that revelation.

"Well, I thought it wouldn't happen. Because I've already lost my virginity and because I'm not in Cybele, but it still seems that my body has . . . well, come of age." She sighed deeply, her legs were twisting around each other slightly, although she seemed unaware of it, but Snape could see the signs of a woman attempting to quell the heat between her legs.

"I need you to make me a potion Sir. There are potions that act as . . .well, sexual dampeners I suppose."

"Yes, there are. But, and forgive me, Miss Dumbledore, your case appears to be rather extreme. I can make you a strong dose but it will also require a level of self-control from you."

"Of course Sir. But please, don't tell anyone. I find this whole situation rather embarrassing."

"But it is a perfectly natural process for your body. Why should you be ashamed of that?"

She sat up suddenly and beamed at him. She had known that he would be more understanding than anyone in this world, apart from her father, could be. Her smile caught him off-guard and he found himself returning it. She was such a vision of beauty and femininity that he found himself captivated. If only she were stupid, or immature or innocuous like his other students, he thought, then he wouldn't be looking at her like a woman. He would consider her a brazen and irritating student. He gathered himself together quickly.

"But of course, I shall reveal your condition to no-one. Shall we begin?"

She nodded and followed him into the lab that adjoined his bedroom.

* * *

"Why is she doing that?" Snape thought, his eyes following the mostly bare legs that swung back and forward as she sat on his bench, watching his every move. Circe's sexual desires seemed to be temporarily overcome by her thirst for knowledge and she watched every movement of his hands, chopping, slicing, juicing, stirring, depositing ingredients in the steaming cauldron in front of him. Then she felt the heat building again, as she imagined the other things his long, dexterous fingers could be doing. She turned away quickly, pressing her legs tightly together.

When the door swung open behind her, Circe eyes widened and met Snape's. He smiled slightly and motioned for her to breathe deeply, assuring her that he would handle the situation. Another wave of lust passed through her and realised how much she liked 'protective Snape', when he acted like he had last summer, assertive and comforting. She loved passing her control over to him in those moments. Her thoughts were interrupted as Remus walked around the bench to stand near them and she inwardly sighed in relief. Remus could be trusted not to tell the others. He was the most mature and sympathetic of the lot.

"Severus." Remus gave Professor Snape a polite nod before turning to Circe.

"Are you alright darling? Why did you run off like that?"

"I just have a little issue Remus but Professor Snape is making me a potion and I should be fine."

She wasn't sure how to broach the subject honestly. She had found it easier to tell Snape after having touched him so intimately. But Remus was looking at her curiously. His eyes fell on the potion brewing nearby and a realisation dawned on him as he apparently recognised it.

"Um... Circe, I don't pretend to know much about Elves but when Albus told us all that you were coming to Hogwarts, I did read up a little on the subject." He blushed as he realised Circe's legs were unconsciously wrapping themselves lightly about his waist.

"Did you . . . have you come of age sweetheart?"

His hands shot out and grabbed Circe's ankles as she began to pull him closer with her smooth legs, halting her process. She looked a little embarrassed but didn't move. She nodded at his questioning face.

"Yes Remus."

He smiled and let go of her ankles, slipping her legs from round his waist and returned them to their position dangling from the bench. He wondered if he imagined the tension that appeared to leave Snape's body as he did this.

"Very well darling. I assume you don't want this publicised but we must at least celebrate a little eh Severus?"

Remus conjured a bottle of wine that began to pour itself into glasses that proceeded to float to each of the party.

"What about the others?" Circe said as she sipped the blood red liquid.

"Gone to the pub. Apparently you were most likely to tell me what the matter was."

Snape stirred the potion twice clockwise and sat down.

"Well, that will need about three hours to simmer then it will be ready." He sipped his wine with a polite smile towards Remus. "In the meantime, shall we fetch a straight jacket?"

* * *

An hour later Remus left to join the others. He stumbled slightly as he left, congratulating Circe and faithfully swearing that he would keep her coming of age a secret. They had moved to the kitchen, Circe seated at the far end of the table, away from Severus who sat at the other end, sipping a firewhiskey. Circe knew it was now or never, she would get the things she wanted to say to him of her chest now and if he was offended, she could blame the wine or her current condition.

"Professor?" she started. His black eyes met hers and he nodded slightly for her to continue.

"I'm sorry about Sirius taking me away like that last summer." Snape had a thousand things to say to this but let her go on, seeing a speech in the making.

"You were so kind to me, I honestly think I would have been lost without you after the incident with the Death Eaters. I cried for days after I was taken away from your chambers. Everyone was so good to me, but it wasn't the same. Then when I saw you again, I thought you were mad at me but I guess I was overreacting. You've been fine now we're away from school."

"I'm sorry" he interrupted, "I was merely trying to maintain a degree of professionalism in my classes." He said this gently as though he meant something else entirely. Circe smiled.

"Its ok Sir, really. I understand. And thank you for not being angry with me for kissing you, . . ."

He smiled again, a little amused, she noted.

"But what I really wanted to ask was if you remember what you said to me last summer? About . . .the blood thing. That you could... restore me I guess."

"I remember."

"I want you to do it."

He choked a little on his whiskey.

"You must understand Circe that the process is a little . . .intrusive. It is rarely used anymore. It was mostly used when brides were expected to be virgins. If they had dalliances before marriage, the family performed this rite to ensure they would not be shamed. I only suggested it because you were so young when you were taken, I thought it would help you somehow." It's the only thing I can do to help you, he almost added, but thought better of it.

"I understand Sir, I have researched it."

"Of course you have"

"I understand it could be quite invasive but I am prepared."

"Very well Circe, if you wish, I shall perform it."

"Now?"

He choked a little again.

"This minute? I don't know if performing such a rite in your present condition would be wise."

"I think it would be more effective. The rite is supposed to require some kind of sexual awareness and trust me, I am quite . . .aware at this moment."

* * *

Snape placed a delayed stasis charm upon the dampening potion so it would preserve itself at its completion. He sighed as he retrieved the precious vial of blood from his robes. He had kept it on his person for almost a year. Then he busied himself fetching the other necessities for the ritual. It was really quite simple; the main ingredients were the spilled blood and a witch or wizard of great power. Snape was not being arrogant when he recognised himself as such, he knew that power and intense magic flowed through his blood. He walked slowly into the bedroom, hoping the others would be having one of their legendary all nighters. The last thing he needed was Black walking in and ruining everything.

Circe was sitting next to the fire, sipping a glass of dandelion wine, her legs tucked underneath her. Severus surprised Circe by sitting on the floor next to her, a fresh whiskey in his hand. They sat in silence for a minute until Severus stood, took her hand and raised her to her feet. His eyes were dark and anxious as he looked down at her but at seeing her trepidation, he regained a semblance of control. He walked to the bed and began to light cranberry candles, placing them strategically about the room as he spoke to her, without looking.

"Get undressed."

She gulped a little and began to pull her shirt up over her head, her hair spilling out over her shoulders as she did so. Then she shimmied out of her shorts and turned to face him. It was Snape's turn to gulp. She had filled out, her breasts were supple and almost full, her hips rounded, her legs lean, her stomach flat and very slightly defined. He gathered himself together.

"You will need to be completely naked Circe."

He turned away again as she unclasped her bra and pushed her knickers down her legs.

"Lay on the bed."

He extinguished the main lamps, the soft glow from the candles dancing about the room and on her skin as she climbed onto the soft bedclothes and lay down. Snape walked around her, adjusting her posture, focussing on the rite rather than the naked form lying before him. He softly pushed her legs open, placed her arms above her head, he straightened her neck and brushed the hair from her eyes.

He had performed this rite only once before. Narcissa Malfoy had wanted to give her husband an 'Extra Special' birthday present and, understanding Lucius' penchant for helpless virgins, she had come to Snape to do the honours. While a level of sexual engagement was part of the ritual, he had merely gone through the motions, slightly repulsed at her playing up to a trait in her husband that Severus found deplorable. It was different with Circe. She was beautiful, like Narcissa had been, but she was, in Snape's eyes, pure and honourable. She lay there with such trust in her eyes; not really understanding her reasons for wanting this, waiting for him to give her back what had been stolen from her.

With a muttered incantation, the light in the room turned from a warm glow to a soft red wash. He uncorked the vial of blood and dipped his finger in. The sacredity of the blood meant that it was still warm after escaping from her body almost a year before. Walking to the head of the bed, he held his blood soaked finger out to Circe, trailing it across her lips.

"Suck" he commanded quietly.

And she did, her tongue wrapped around his finger, pulling it into her mouth. Her lips were soft around it as her tongue flicked and darted across. She lapped the blood up, sucking it deep into her mouth. A soft moan escaped her exquisite lips as he extracted his finger from her mouth and began to mutter soft incantations in Aramaic. Soaking his finger again, he pressed it against her red lips and trailed it down her neck. Her back arched as his finger continued its journey – between her breasts, down her stomach and to her mons. The incantations continued as he trailed the blood soaked finger across the lips of her vagina – assuring himself that the passage was lubricated – and then plunged it deeply inside her. Circe gasped, her eyes flew open and her back arched further, her pussy grasping his finger tightly.

He watched, fascinated, as a deep flush swept across her face and her breasts. She was panting lightly beneath his ministrations and despite his best efforts, he felt his cock straining against his trousers and couldn't resist moving his finger slightly inside her. She gasped again, her nails pressing into her palms in an effort to control herself. Snape continued chanting as he poured a small amount of blood into his mouth, keeping his finger firmly inside her. The blood was sweet and warm on his tongue as he lowered his mouth to kiss her deeply. Circe attempted to grasp him as his lips pressed softly on hers, but he pushed her wrist back down with his free hand before breaking the kiss and resuming the incantations. He slipped his finger from her, satisfied to hear her groan of disappointment. Then he raised the knife.

Circe knew it was coming; she had spent a year researching the rite and had only accepted when she felt she fully understood it. But it still hurt her to see Severus roll back his shirtsleeve and cut deeply into a vein on his left wrist. If she couldn't see the blood running down his arm, she wouldn't have known he had done it. His face didn't change. There was no wince; no gasp of pain even though she could see the cut was deep. Snape leaned forward, his chanting growing louder now, and his voice velvety as he allowed his blood to fall on her skin. The magic of his blood coupled with the power of the rite caused it to burn slightly against her flesh. Then he pressed his bleeding wrist to her vagina, his blood mixing with her juices and the blood he had already placed inside her. He raised the vial to her lips, the remaining blood trickling down her throat before he plunged his finger inside her again, his thumb stroking her clitoris. She was panting, her body flushed, her lips parted, and he kept stroking and pumping, chanting all the while, watching her building to her peak. He wanted to get this final part over quickly. His cock was painfully hard against his pants and watching her, her back arched, her breath husky, her body tightening around him, wasn't helping. Then she felt a wave of pleasure and completion wash over her and she was gasping, groaning, her vagina pulsing and contracting around his finger before he slid it out from her moist folds and with one final word, the ritual was complete.


	6. Chapter 6

_JK is amazing and we all love her - we know this already or we wouldn't be here right?_

_Please review x_

* * *

She was the most resilient and brave woman Snape had ever met. He watched Circe busy herself in the kitchen, pouring coffee for all those gathered at the table, handing out hangover potion to James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew who had stayed the night before. Then she sat down opposite Severus with a smile, sipping her coffee.

"Feeling better Circe?" James asked, sipping his coffee and holding his head pitifully.

"I'm fine James" she said with a slight smile at Severus. His potion was working wonders. "There is a vial of Hangover Potion right in front of you you know" she added pointedly.

"Thanks." James gulped it down as the others did the same.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Circe was smiling into her coffee as she watched the others slowly begin to perk up.

_Severus' potions really are wonderful_ she thought.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," said Remus, "full moon in a couple of nights you know."

She nodded sympathetically.

"I'm taking Lily out for our anniversary," James began, "We might end up staying in Paris for the night but we'll be home tomorrow at the latest" he finished, looking pointedly at Sirius who looked like he wanted to protest.

"Professor?"

Severus looked up from his coffee.

"I have business to attend to Miss Dumbledore." Circe nodded. She understood that he probably had to return to Voldemort for some reason or other by the way he half averted his eyes.

"I'll be seeing Dumbledore today" Peter threw in with a self-important air.

"Just you and me darling." Sirius smiled warmly at her and she grinned back. She really did like Sirius, but she never seemed to spend any time alone with him.

"Just try to refrain from taking her to one of your hedonistic haunts please Black" Snape quipped as he pushed back from his chair and swept from the room.

Sirius looked murderous and pushed his own chair back. Circe slipped her hand on to his and shook her head slightly at him.

* * *

Circe was sitting on her bed, reading one of the ancient Occlumency texts Professor Snape had lent her to prepare her for their upcoming lessons, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She gathered herself together quickly. While Snape's potion was effective, it did still require a vague effort on her part to control her insane hormones, as he had predicted. _Speak of the Devil_ she thought as he walked into her room. He crossed the wooden floor quickly and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I must be quick," he began.

"Is your mark burning?" Circe asked curiously. While she had not intended to insult, Snape winced slightly.

"Indeed. Now Circe, there is enough potion to tide you over for the next week. You will need to take it when you wake in the morning for it to be its most effective. Ideally you would take it again in the evening but as I don't want it to adversely affect your physiology, I would prefer it if we monitored your reaction to it for the time being before increasing your dosage."

She nodded. "So I should probably avoid boys in the evenings?"

"Quite possibly. I just wish we had commenced your training before this had happened. There are branches of Occlumency that enable you to block thoughts and emotions within your own mind. But this will have to do for now. You're an intelligent girl, you can look after yourself I believe."

"Thank you Sir." She took this as a great compliment from Professor Snape.

"Also, I believe it is my duty to remind you that while Lupin and I are away, you should probably confine yourself to the house and gardens. No clubs or bars no matter what that irresponsible oaf Black might suggest." He gave her a stern look, and then smiled a little as she nodded seriously.

"I trust you are not in any pain after last night's proceedings?" he asked gently.

"I was meaning to thank you Sir but I thought it best not to publicise it at breakfast. There was a little pain at first but your healing potion cleared it up. Honestly, I'm fine" she said, smiling up at his concerned face.

Then, in a fit of affection, that had_ almost_ nothing to do with her raging hormones, she leant forward and kissed his pale cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You've done so much for me Professor. I really appreciate everything." She gave him another quick kiss and pulled away, a little embarrassed, but he smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead before standing up and crossing to the door.

"Just look after yourself Circe. Please."

"You too Severus. Please."

He smiled at her use of his given name then turned and left the room.

* * *

"Come on Circe, just 'cause the others are gone doesn't mean we can't train." Sirius was standing over her bed where she was reading, wearing his workout pants and a tight white tee shirt. Circe sighed and rolled gracefully off her bed.

"Alright," she said as she began pulling workout clothes from her drawers, "But only if you want a proper fight."

"A proper fight? Sirius looked intrigued.

"You never seem to fight me properly, like you don't want to hurt me or something."

"You're a kid Circe. I can't just smack a little thing like you around."

Circe turned back to face him, her eyes blazing.

"What the fuck? Who in this room has commanded and actually fought and killed in battle and managed to stay alive? You might think I am a useless kid but I have been training for about twelve years. Don't pull your macho shit with me Sirius!"

Sirius looked a little taken aback.

"Alright darling, I'm sorry. Look, I'll grab us some beers while you get changed. It's bloody hot eh? Then I'll beat the crap out of you, will that make you feel better?"

He grinned and left the room. Circe sighed and began to pull on her shorts.

* * *

They sat on mats in the training room. The beer was going down a little too well in this heat, Circe noticed as she opened her second. They should get training. She drained it quickly and jumped to her feet.

"Up you get."

Sirius jumped lightly to his feet too, facing her on the mat.

"Right, Sirius, bring it."

He chuckled softly, and then was abruptly stopped by a swift kick in his shoulder.

"Too slow Sirius, come on."

He charged, trying to wrap his foot around her left knee to trip her, but Circe leapt forward at him, jumping up a little so her right foot sat on his bent knee and she head butted him. He staggered backwards as she jumped down. Spinning around, she placed a kick on his chest and he fell.

"I think it's Round One to me."

She pulled him up and took a swig of beer as he did the same and wiped his brow.

They walked back to their mat again, facing each other threateningly.

"Fine, I shan't be gentle Circe."

"Good" she responded.

Sirius charged again and managed to get a punch into her stomach. She staggered before punching him hard in the shoulder but he grasped her wrist as she tried to retract it and swung it behind her back. She kicked behind her with her left leg, slamming into his left knee, attempting to wrench herself from his grasp. His other hand snaked up around her throat and she gagged a little. His lips were close to her ear and she could feel his breath hot upon her.

"I think I've got you darling" he whispered into her ear.

She attempted to ignore the growing heat between her legs and threw her head back, slamming into his forehead. He released his grip on her as she spun around and kicked him again, this time in his throat. The air was obviously knocked out but he managed to grab her ankle and spin her around so that she landed on her back. She grasped his shoulder at the last second and he too tumbled, landing heavily on top of her. Sirius recovered quickly and pinned her down with his hands and knees, her wrists tensing beneath his strong fingers. He grinned as he watched her panting and struggling beneath him. Then she raised her head, her eyes flashing seductively, watching as his lips moved towards hers.

With an almighty crack she head-butted him in the forehead and he toppled off her, swearing and clutching his head.

* * *

They were drinking in the sitting room. Like the preceding summer, this had become part of their habitual evening routine. Sirius was sitting on a large leather sofa and Circe was lounging on the floor.

"Your problem Sirius is that you rely more upon your strength than any real strategy."

"Your problem Circe, is that you fight dirty."

She grinned at him, noticing the purple bruise that had built on his forehead.

"So, what was wrong with you yesterday darling? When you raced out of the training room?" He was watching her closely and she sighed.

"Mind your own business Sirius."

"You can tell me Circe." He slid off the sofa to sit beside her, evidently getting ready to grill her.

She was saved by the sudden green glow of the fire and the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore emerging from the glowing embers.

Circe jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father who pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank the Goddess. I was going to floo you in the morning."

"What's the matter dearest?"

She looked around as her father broke the embrace to shake Sirius's hand. She shrugged, she didn't need to go into details, her father would understand.

"Well, yesterday, I . . .came of age."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Your birthday is not for another three days."

"I know, I was surprised too. I didn't expect to happen at all after last summer. But I told Professor Snape and he brewed me a potion, which is helping. And, I uh. . I asked him to do the other thing too. I'm fine" she added before he could say anything.

"Severus told me you had asked him before he performed it. He appeared reluctant to do so without informing me. He also told me I should visit you soon as you had some news. He probably thought you would prefer to tell me about your coming of age yourself."

"That was kind of him."

"What's going on?" Sirius's puzzled voice floated up from the sofa that he had moved to.

"Circe will tell you if and when she wishes to Sirius. In the meantime, I wish to issue an invitation."

Circe's eyes found his and looked expectant.

"Your mother will be home for a week or so to help with campaign strategy. As you know not only is your birthday coming up, but also the Midsummer Feast, should you wish to go. I have spoken to James and Lily who are quite happy to extend their stay in Paris and I am recruiting Remus and Severus to help me with a task that needs attention. You and Sirius may go to Cybele for a week or so, if you both wish to."

Circe was beaming as she spun around to Sirius.

"Would you like to come Sirius? It will be fantastic!"

Sirius couldn't help but grin back at the excited girl. "Alright, why not? I have never been to Cybele. I hear they have gorgeous Elves there."

* * *

Albus was holding Circe's hand in the kitchen, the door closed behind them.

"Circe my love, enjoy yourself while you're gone ok?"

"Of course I will Daddy."

"Don't let anything from this world affect you."

"What are you talking about?"

Albus sighed. "Severus, Circe. I know that you have feelings for him and if things were different, I would be ecstatic; you two would be perfect for each other. But he is engaged in a most dangerous mission at the moment, which will last, Merlin knows how long, and I will not see either of you hurt."

Circe looked at him, a little shocked. She knew her father understood that Elves grew to mental and emotional maturity long before humans, and so wouldn't have an issue with her being involved with an older human man. But where had this come from? She had barely acknowledged her feelings for Severus to herself, although the truth in her father's words echoed into her heart.

"So, you promise me to enjoy yourself and put him out of your mind?" Albus continued.

"Yes father."

She felt like crying. Now the fact had been uttered she felt an overwhelming desire to run to Severus, and have him wrap his strong arms around her. Then her intensely logical brain kicked in again and wiped all thought of it from her mind.

Albus watched her struggle and held her close. "Sirius is a nice man."

And with those enigmatic words, he led her from the kitchen and into the garden.

* * *

Sirius and Circe stood in the garden inside a ring of toadstools, holding each other's hands to form a small circle, Circe chanting beneath her breath. Sirius's head swam suddenly and he felt himself being pulled, _rather like a portkey_, he thought. Then his feet found firm ground again and he smelt wet grass and something else he couldn't name.

Circe was grinning at him, as his eyes found her face and he gaped. She looked more stunning than he thought anyone had a right to look. Her blond curls blew gently in the warm breeze, her skin was luminous, and her eyes like starlight on a deep green ocean, her lips . . .

He was pulled from his thoughts by her grasping his hand in hers and starting off at a run through the grass and tall trees that surrounded them. The day was fading and a soft pink light pervaded everything he could see. Then he saw houses - palaces really. Large marble dwellings seemed to rise out of the ground like flowers and were just as beautiful. They had reached a township. Fountains spewed crystal clear water, flowers bloomed everywhere, and everyone was beautiful, he noticed.

Four beautiful Elves with cascading hair and pointed ears were standing close by as Circe began to slow down. They gasped when they saw her and curtseyed low. Circe let go of Sirius's hand and began hugging each in turn.

"My Lady Symbelene. When did you return?" one cried as she threw her arms around her.

"Just now. I heard mother was home." Circe hugged the next woman.

"She is at the Palace."

"Alright, we'll go there." She took up Sirius's hand again, smiling at his stunned look. "Will you come ladies?"

They nodded and fell in behind her two by two. Circe turned around and looked annoyed.

"When have I ever stood on ceremony?"

They smiled and grouped around her and Sirius, introducing themselves and laughing as they remembered days gone by. Apparently these women had all taught Circe in her infancy.

"How old are you ladies then, if you don't mind my asking?" Sirius had finally asked.

"Older than you, young man." A red-haired Elf laughed at him.

"I am the youngest in our faculty and I am 63 years" a kind faced brunette who looked about 27 had told him, and they all laughed at his astonished look.

* * *

Sirius settled into elfin life very quickly. He had met Circe's mother Artemis, who, apparently, was ten years Albus' senior but looked little older than forty. He found that Elves had the same tastes as him: drinking and dancing. He had puzzled over the other Elves treatment of Circe and her mother until Artemis explained that she was, in fact, the sister of the King, technically making her and Circe both princesses, though neither ever used the title. And Circe had explained the 'coming of age' process to him as they drank in the palace on the first night with flowers entwined in their hair as part of the welcome ceremony. The only thing Sirius had left to puzzle over was the presence of Lucius Malfoy.

"He comes here sometimes" Circe had told him. "That's how I know him. He is a friend of my uncle's." She pointed to the handsome, dark haired Elfin King close by. "Perseus met Mr Malfoy at Hogwarts. He studied on exchange for a year or something, I'm not sure. But Lucius loves the Midsummer feast."

Sirius thought he could understand why. Thousands of beautiful Elves danced about the palace three days after Circe's 18th birthday, celebrating Midsummer. Wine was consumed in amazing amounts, gorgeous men walked about with gorgeous women and everyone wore soft, flowing fabrics to counteract the summer heat.

Even here, in a world full of beauty and grace, Circe stood out. Her beauty was unsurpassed by any that Sirius saw. She had allowed the glamours to fall from her ears and he saw them pointed for the first time. Her hair was loosely bundled at the nape of her neck, exposing the porcelain flesh of her throat. She wore a dress of deep gold that exposed her entire back and floated about her ankles. It looked a lot like the gown he had seen her wearing when he burst into Snape's rooms that night last summer. Sirius pushed the thought from his mind and went back to admiring the beauty on his arm. Long diamond earrings flittered around her neck slightly as she moved, bringing out the sparkle of her bright eyes. Her makeup was minimal and tasteful, merely highlighting her beauty rather than drowning it. She looked fresh and young and perfect as she steered him about the room introducing him to everyone.

They both drank like fish, as did everyone else present. People nodded their heads towards her in respect as they passed, many pausing to speak to her and be introduced to her 'human friend'.

"I'd watch out if I were you" Circe whispered in his ear.

"Why is that darling?"

"I think some of the ladies are preparing to jump you." She giggled.

To herself, she thought - _He does look rather dashing_.

He wore dark charcoal trousers and a white shirt, unbuttoned rather excessively as the room was so hot. His grey eyes shone, there was just enough stubble on his chin to show off his strongly defined jaw and cheekbones and his dark hair fell across his face.

"You'll look after me won't you sweetheart?" he teased. His breath was hot against her neck. She thought back to the incident in the training room and she smiled to herself. _Sirius _was_ a nice man_, she thought, remembering her father's words and feeling the champagne moving insidiously to her brain.

"Only till the bonfire, then you're fair game like everyone else."

"I thought only those who came of age went to the bonfire?"

"Where would be the fun in that? Equal opportunity shagging darling."

"Are you going?"

"I may as well. One doesn't _have _to do anything if one doesn't want to."

She smiled and nodded her head at a handsome Elf as he passed smiling suggestively at her.

"And you don't have to come if you don't want to Sirius. You can go home with Mother."

"Not bloody likely." Sirius grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her a teasing kiss on the end of her nose.

* * *

"Why is she dancing with Malfoy?" Sirius thought as he watched the tall, impeccably dressed wizard spinning her about the room. Circe was laughing and smiling at him, her eyes bright and her hand resting on his shoulder. She was flirting, Sirius realised with a pang of jealousy. Admittedly, everyone in this room was flirting with everyone else, it appeared to be part of the ritual celebrations, but Sirius suddenly felt his possessive streak rising, just as it had when she was with Snape. He strode across the floor toward the pair, ignoring the Elves that tried to sweep him into dance with them.

"Lucius."

"Sirius, old man. How are you?"

Lucius Malfoy, every inch the Lord of the Manor, his long blond hair held back by a black ribbon, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned a little, was giving Sirius a most benevolent smile as he swept three glasses of orchid champagne from a passing tray.

"I was talking to Narcissa about you just the other day. It's been a terribly long time, but you never seem to come to family gatherings anymore. Regulus has accused you of being a hermit crab but I'm sure you were just otherwise engaged." Lucius sipped his champagne. "So, what brings you here?"

"Circe invited me."

"Ah yes, our enchanting Princess Symbelene. She really is amazing you know. I don't know if I've ever come across such intelligence or beauty in one so young."

"Indeed."

Sirius glanced at Circe but she was looking about the room, waving at people who passed.

"I had hoped to whisk Circe away for a dance Lucius."

"Of course dear coz, of course." Lucius swept up Circe's hand, bringing it to his lips as his eyes watched hers.

"I hope I shall see you very soon my dear Lady." He flashed her a winning smile as her lips curved up indulgently at him before he disappeared into the crowd.

"What the hell were you doing with that good-for-nothing creep?" Sirius had swept Circe up in his arms and was leading her little roughly in a fast-paced waltz.

"Just chatting Sirius, for Merlin's sake! And can you be a little gentler?" He loosened his hold on her slightly, but not too much, he enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed up to his.

"Are you coming to the bonfire or not?" She looked up at him, a little annoyed.

"Sounds like a laugh."

Circe grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room, stopping only to give her mother a quick kiss before falling in with the masses that were beginning to head toward the forest.

* * *

The bonfire was enormous. It towered high against the dark sky, illuminating the forest and the revellers who danced around it. Musicians were playing a little way away from it; obviously it was too hot to play violin next to a roaring fire on a summer's night. Wine, ale and spirits were flowing freely as people began to circle around the fire apparently to dance all together. Circe kicked off her heels as she joined them, dancing, laughing and drinking as bottles of crisp, light wine made their way around the circle. Sirius sat on the grass with a cigarette, smiling and smoking as he watched. A group of Elves joined him, pushing a bottle of wine into his hands. His eyes flickered over to Circe occasionally as he talked with them.

"So who are you with my human friend?" asked one particularly handsome, brown haired Elf.

"Circe. I mean, Lady Symbelene." Sirius corrected himself.

"Circe Cytherea? Really?" cried the dark Elf, "Where is she?"

Sirius pointed at the blond figure dancing in the circle and watched as the man jumped up and rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she screamed delightedly. Then the dark Elf pulled Circe from the crowd and led her to the party on the grass, talking excitedly.

"This is Theseus," she told Sirius, "He is my cousin, just returned from campaign, that's why he wasn't at the ball."

Circe settled into Theseus' arms as Sirius shook his hand. She spoke to him awhile longer before Theseus stood up, said his goodbyes, promising to visit the next day and walked away with his friends.

"He seems nice" Sirius offered as Circe watched her cousin walking away.

"He's one of my best friends. It's been so long since I've seen him. I miss him terribly." Her eyes were a little moist as she turned to Sirius.

"It must be difficult to leave all this behind. My world seems so dull and sanitary after this."

"It is hard. But I was born a witch as well as an Elf. I couldn't just ignore it. That is why my magic is different. Somehow the two amalgamated when I was young and now I can not only do both types but some completely new forms."

Sirius looked impressed and made to say something but Circe cut him off.

"Let's not talk about it. Let's just enjoy ourselves." She smiled up at him. "And we still haven't found you an Elf to boast about to James and Remus."

Sirius smiled back as she pulled him up to join the dancing.

"Cytherea?" he called out over the music and voices.

"Ugh," Circe growled, "It's one of my middle names. I hate it." She smiled at him, shaking her head self-deprecatingly.

* * *

They passed bottles around the circle and Circe occasionally yelled suggestions for suitable partners for him above the music but he found himself uninterested despite all the beauty surrounding him. They continued dancing as more and more couples left the circle, some for the shelter of the forest, others were less fussy and began copulating closer to the fire.

Circe was enjoying herself immensely, dancing, drinking and flirting unashamedly with all those who stopped to attempt to seduce her. But she went with none of them. The moon was bright in the night sky, the flames were leaping higher and higher, the wine had long ago rendering her roaring drunk, and Sirius was beside her, dancing and laughing. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her in toward him, kissing her deeply and she was gratified. She kissed him back, smiling a little beneath his mouth, before she broke the connection and pulled him away from the fire and toward the forest. Sirius was surprised to find that there were curtain-screened divans scattered around the trees. Many were occupied and he looked around for a free one but Circe was pulling him deeper into the forest purposefully.

"Our family has our own. Whoever is coming of age gets auto-shotgun" she explained as they reached a secluded spot reasonably deep inside the forest.

Apparently her family's divan was larger and lusher than the others. Great emerald coloured curtains flanked the bed that seemed to be carved out of a great oak. She pushed the curtains aside and slipped in. Sirius followed, pulling the curtains shut behind him. Candles were burning softly at each corner giving the space a soft emerald glow and Circe was sitting demurely in front of him, her legs folded beneath her, hands in her lap and eyes downcast a little. Remembering her first foray into the world of intimacy, Sirius reached down and grasped her hand.

"It's ok, we don't have to do anything you don't want to darling. And whatever we do, I will be gentle alright?" He smiled at her as her eyes drifted up to his.

"It's not that Sirius, its just . . .um." She stopped a breathed deeply, "We did this ritual with the blood so . . ." she stopped again, a little embarrassed.

Sirius nodded in comprehension.

"We'll only do what you want to do. We can just sleep or talk or go back to the fire if you want."

"No."

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"I want to try it Sirius."

"Try what sweetheart?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up Sirius."

She looked into his grey eyes again and smiled at his boyish grin.

Circe was sitting with his back to him as he leant forward and kissed her neck softly, revelling in the soft warmth of her skin. As he kissed his way toward her shoulders, he reached up and undid the silver clasp in her hair, letting it fall over her left shoulder. Then he reached for the clasps at the top of her dress straps, still kissing her softly and let them snap open under his fingers, the top of her dress falling to her waist as she sat, shaking a little. Sirius's hand reached around to her chin and guided her head around to face him.

"Are you sure Circe?" he asked concernedly.

She nodded and kissed him, her soft lips melting against his own, her tongue tasting of sweet, fresh wine and his hands fell downward to her waist to direct her around to face him. She gasped as he began to kiss his way to her neck, detouring only to suck lightly on her right earlobe. Then his teeth were nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh of her throat and she moaned, her hands alternately resting on his shoulders and tangling in his dark hair.

"Lay back" he whispered, his voice thick with lust. And she did, her upper body naked, her golden gown resting on her hips. He slipped it off her with little effort, her lower body proving to be just as devoid of underclothes. Her eyes were bright with anticipation, her lips full from being kissed and her body was a vision of all that was feminine. Rounded shoulders, milky breasts topped by rose bud nipples, a waist that tapered inwards before flaring out to soft, curved hips, which in turn were followed by smooth, slightly muscled legs.

He lifted her right leg onto his shoulder, kissing her calf and upwards till he was flicking his tongue behind her knee, smiling at her girlish giggle before moving higher up her inner thigh. _She's not giggling now_, he thought, when he heard her soft moan of pleasure as his tongue and lips and teeth played with the sensitive flesh. He could smell her arousal and his cock was rock hard. His mouth reached her pussy and he moaned a little at the sight before him, his hot breath on her sending shivers down her spine. Then his tongue darted out and touched her lightly, he just wanted to taste her first. The taste proved more intoxicating than the scent and he couldn't help wrapping his lips around the soft nub of flesh that peeked out from behind its hood. She bucked a little against his mouth but he placed his hands on her hips, holding her still and slid a cushion beneath her, exposing her to him. Then he licked again, his tongue darting against her clit as she gasped at the sensation and his index finger found her entrance. Flicking and sucking on her clit, he slid his finger a little way inside her. Her muscles were clamping down on his finger, pulling it a little more inside her and she panted and groaned under his touch. He sucked harder as he pushed his finger deeper inside her until he found her restored hymen. He curled his finger slightly, stroking the nerve packed tissue as he felt her tense beneath him. Then she was cumming, panting and moaning in her release.

He gently pulled his finger from her, snaking up till he could kiss her wine soaked mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips. Circe was pulling him closer, undoing the buttons on his shirt and he allowed her to slip it from his shoulders. She looked admiringly at his chest, it was toned and broad, a few tattoos decorated his muscles. She leant forward and kissed his collarbone, dragging her tongue along it before reaching downward to remove his trousers. She deftly undid the buttons and watched him shimmy out of them so he was naked beside her. As she admired the view, Sirius leaned across and pulled an aching nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as his hands slipped down to her pussy. He probed it softly, testing her readiness. Circe grasped his shoulder and pulled him above her, smiling encouragingly, her eyes hazy with lust.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, wondering if he could stop himself if she said no.

She nodded, reckless in her drunkenness, and gripped his shoulders as he held himself above her. He leaned in to kiss her again, his lips crushing hers a little, his tongue wrestling with hers, trying to distract her as he placed his cock at her entrance. He didn't want to hurt her.

He continued his assault on her lips as he pushed his cock just inside her and she gasped. She kissed him harder, pulling his shoulders encouragingly and he slid deeper, stopping when he reached the fleshy barrier of her virginity. Then, pushing harder, he swallowed her cry as he kissed her and entered her fully at the same time. Sirius pulled back to look at the girl beneath him who was breathing heavily, biting her bottom lip, her green eyes looking into his grey ones. After a moment, she smiled softly at him and he stroked her cheek comfortingly before moving inside her again. He kept up a pace of long, slow strokes, amazed at the way her muscles grasped and pulled at his cock. He watched her as her breath came faster, her chest rising and falling beneath him, and he pulled a nipple into his mouth again, sucking and teasing. Then he felt her come apart beneath him, her loud moan music to his ears, and the muscles of her pussy spasming wildly. Sirius came hard as her muscles milked him, he was crying her name and she was moaning – kissing and biting any piece of the other's flesh they could find. With one final thrust he collapsed next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh Jo K Rowling, you are the goddess of all HP fun. I am about to profess my absolute undying love for you (and it has almost nothing to do with the 5 champagnes that I have had tonight!)_

* * *

Circe was sitting naked on the bed, picking at a platter of fruit that sat before her when Sirius's eyes first fluttered open. Early morning sun was streaking through the emerald curtains and the birds were singing loudly nearby. Circe smiled awkwardly at him when she realised he was awake and passed him a vial.

"Hangover potion. I've already had mine."

He drained it and took the melon that she held out for him. He ate thoughtfully before broaching the issue playing on his mind.

"Circe?'

"Mmmm?" she responded, her mouth full of berries.

"What happens now?"

"We can go back to my mother's house if you like. Or we can go for a walk or a swim or I can take you home if you're tired of Cybele."

"That's not what I meant Circe. What happens with us? You and I?"

"I don't know Sirius. What is supposed to happen?" she asked nervously.

"I want you." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them – _so much for uber-cool lady-killer Sirius Black_.

"You mean you want a relationship?"

"Yes I do." Now he had put it out there, Sirius had never felt surer of anything before.

"I really don't want you to feel obligated because of last night."

"I don't," he protested, "I've wanted you for ages, far longer than I should have."

She smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her before she could pull away, kissing her deeply.

* * *

Artemis seemed delighted at the romance blossoming between the two. Sirius noticed that views on sex and intimacy in Cybele differed greatly to those of the Wizarding World. They were even allowed to share a bed. Now that Circe's return to Cybele was common knowledge though, they did not get a lot of time together. Theseus visited everyday as well as several of Circe's former lieutenants who insisted on dragging their old commander out for armed combat practice. Sirius watched mesmerised as Circe ducked, swooped, parried and defeated men twice her size within minutes.

"You didn't think they gave her a Command at such a young age just because she is royalty did you?" Artemis whispered in the ear of the transfixed man.

* * *

Despite the beauty and excitement of the place Sirius was almost glad when Circe announced they would be going home the next day. The incessant flow of Circe's visitors coupled with a lack of news from home was a little disconcerting. He followed her through the woods as she led them to the transportation spot. Circe held his hands and began the incantations, then the feeling of being pulled overcame them and they were standing in her London garden.

"I must have dropped my ring." Circe said as she caught a glimmer of a bright silver band, bearing a Cytherean crest shining in the grass. It was only as she released Sirius's hand and leant down to pick it up that she saw an identical silver band shimmering on her right hand. But she had already touched the copy and heard Sirius' shout as a familiar feeling hooked itself around her navel and she was transported away.

* * *

Circe landed with a soft thud on damp grass beneath a darkening sky, her eyes shut tight to counteract the pain in her head at being hurled so suddenly through space. She could hear someone approaching and remained motionless on the ground, knowing that anyone who would transport her using such elaborate means could not be a friend. She waited until the figure sounded about one pace away from her, then her eyes flew upon. She pushed her palms flat on the ground and used them to swivel herself around, her right leg extended. She hit her mark, knocking the hooded man off his feet, and then leapt up and placed a well-aimed kick in the centre of his forehead as he fell. The man toppled backward and was still.

Circe placed her foot on his throat to ensure that he couldn't move if he awoke then raised her gaze to take in her surroundings. They appeared to be in a muggle graveyard, large headstones and monuments rose sinisterly about her and standing in front of her, a vague smile of amusement on his face was Voldemort.

Circe knew it was he from the descriptions Severus had given to the Order. He was tall and pale; the vague remnants of his beauty destroyed by the red eyes which disappeared to little more than slits, his nose flat against his face. He was smiling slightly as he watched Circe standing guard over her prey. Then she heard a series of loud cracks echoing around the graveyard as dozens of masked Death Eaters apparated, spanning out into a circle surrounding the girl and their Lord.

"Welcome my Princess Symbelene" Voldemort began to circle her, looking her up and down. "We have been so looking forward to seeing you."

"Indeed?" Circe looked the dark wizard directly in his eyes, her jaw jutted cruelly, her hands on her hips, her foot not moving from the motionless man's throat. "And why would that be?"

"Your magic of course my dear girl. I hear fantastical stories about your abilities." He reached out suddenly and searched her robes for her wand, as she stood completely still, fully aware that he would find nothing – she never took her wand to Cybele. "Defenceless unfortunately. Poor little half-breed."

He stopped circling and stood in front of her, his red eyes piercing into her green ones. Circe raised an eyebrow at the figure before her, resorting to facetiousness to avoid the fear rising in her chest.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, now that you're here, the obeisance may as well begin. Now bow before your Lord, Elf."

"Not bloody likely Riddle."

Voldemort's eyes flashed and he raised his wand.

"Imperio."

Circe felt her mind falling from her and she struggled against it. Her foot fell from the masked man's throat and her hands fell limply by her side.

_Kneel half-breed. Show my followers how easily you can be dominated. How much you want to be dominated._

The voice hissed through her mind and she felt her knees jerk forward before she managed to shake off Voldemort's curse. Once that was achieved, she stood completely still, her eyes fixed defiantly on his. His infuriated gaze shook through her and she smelt the fear of the hooded figures circled around them. As he made to raise his wand again, Circe raised her right hand swiftly in front of her.

A shimmering wall of purple and gold spread before her, the light spinning, colours fluctuating, almost blinding those gathered and blocking Voldemort's attack. A tiny smile formed on her face as she saw his flabbergasted expression.

"Is that the magic you were after Mr Riddle?"

Her victory was short lived. The man lying next to her stirred, unnoticed by Circe who was doing her best to maintain a confident façade whilst her mind was frantically searching for a method of escape. The figure's hand reached up, grasping her knee firmly and pulled her down. She landed with a crash on the ground, vaguely registering the feeling of bone crushing beneath her as blood began to stream from her shattered nose. The protective wall she had set between her and Riddle flickered and vanished.

"Crucio!"

Circe barely had time to set her hands beneath her body to raise herself up when she was hit by the Dark Lord's curse. She fell down again, thrashing frantically on the wet grass as the pain tore through her. She could hear the scattered sniggers of the surrounding Death Eaters, their enjoyment increasing the pain that raged in her body. _Surely he will release it soon_, she thought.

But she was wrong. Voldemort was enjoying this too much, enjoying the cries of the girl who had embarrassed him. She felt a spurt of blood splash across her face as deep cuts appeared across her legs and her chest, the skin unable to bear Voldemort's particular brand of Crucio, particularly of such duration. He began to speak in a hushed voice to the first figure who had quickly scrambled back to his master's protection as Circe felt the tissue of her body threaten to burst and expire at this prolonged suffering.

Then it stopped.

She lay on the ground, panting heavily like she would never regain her breath.

_The wards finish at the first tree of the forest behind you. If you can reach it, you can disapparate._

The familiar silky voice of her Potions Master entered into her mind along with the image of a tall, leafless elm. She tried to gather her mind together, tried to think of a way to reach the point where the wards around them ended, her eyes helplessly scanning the figures around her to find Severus although she knew it was hopeless. Snape would help her if she asked, she was sure of it, but she knew it was a ridiculous and selfish notion. Circe subscribed to her father's theory of the greater good.

Then Voldemort was bearing down upon her again, apparently dissatisfied with the silence of the graveyard. With a flick of his wand she was twitching and rolling, screaming and crying beneath him and he was laughing now, his hollow hiss of amusement joining the chuckles of his Death Eaters. Then it was gone and his hand was touching hers, raising her to her feet.

Circe shook herself free from his grip as soon as her feet stood firmly on the ground. Her breath was coming in deep, tear filled gulps but she forced forward a semblance of control.

"I must say I am impressed, She-Elf. I have seen grown wizards beg for mercy at my mere presence. You are indeed unique."

Voldemort was circling her again, the snake-like voice forcing her mind to find some way to escape.

_Circe, did you hear me? The first tree of the forest. You can disapparate back to Hogsmeade._

She couldn't respond. She didn't trust her fragile mind to keep her thoughts hidden from the others. She took an involuntary step forward as Voldemort leant to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't let my followers take you again you know. Indeed, you're beautiful enough to be something of a distraction to even me but you are far too valuable Circe. Think of what could be achieved with our combined genius. All you have to do is take my hand and say 'yes'. Agree to join me and I will protect you and let you live up to a potential you've never dreamed of."

She shuddered as his breath sent icy chills down her neck, his freezing fingers softly teasing the naked flesh of her arms and a soft whimper escaped her, much to the amusement of those gathered.

"Say 'yes' Circe. Let me make you great."

_Please Circe! Can you hear me? I can help you, please let me help you this time._

"No!" The cry slipped out before she could halt it. She only hoped the others would think she was denying their Lord's request. Then her mind cleared. The thought of Severus leaping out to her rescue and his death shook her very being and she closed her eyes, concentrating.

A dozen loud cracks echoed across the graveyard and, as Voldemort and his Death Eaters spun around to see who had apparated so close to their clandestine gathering, Moody's voice growled out.

"They're around here somewhere. Tell the others to apparate about a hundred metres north of here, about twenty extra Aurors I would say. And keep those dementors under control won't you?"

Voldemort's face set. There was no more than two-dozen Death Eaters present and a party of thirty or more Aurors, dementors in tow, could be detrimental.

"Go, all of you before the others come. Kill all that you find." His voiced hissed orders around the circle and his minions dashed off, eager to obey.

"Now, my Princess, you shall come with me. I know you shall enjoy what I have planned for you."

"I don't think so Riddle." Moody's voice rumbled out from behind Voldemort and he spun around.

That was what Circe had been waiting for and, with a quick shield charm thrown up between her and Riddle, she turned and ran toward the trees, almost falling against the thick elm that signalled her freedom, before, with a soft whisper, like leaves blowing in a breeze, she disapparated.


	8. Chapter 8

_JK Rowling is the ultimate goddess and we all love her...need I say more?_

_Please review if you feel so inclined._

* * *

She had slipped through the castle unnoticed but as she approached her father's office, Circe could hear raised voices.

"I don't know where the fuck she could be Albus," came Sirius angered voice, "I'd be there right now tearing the sons of bitches that took her apart if I did."

"Very admirable of you" came Dumbledore's measured reply.

"But that's the point Sirius," came Moody's growl, "until we know where she is, there is little we can do for the girl."

"Where the hell is Snape? I thought this was supposed to be his job."

"Severus will return when he can with information of Circe's whereabouts if he knows of them Sirius." Albus' voice was tense now, irritated with the younger man. Circe decided to put them out of their misery. Breathing deeply, she opened the door and smiled around the room at them.

"Circe!" Sirius ran to her, his arm wrapped tightly about her as one hand ran roughly across her face and through her hair. "You're ok."

"I'm alright. I just had a little graveyard excursion."

"You're covered in blood."

"I'm fine Sirius." She smiled up as him as she extracted herself from his tight grip and walked to her father, her arms wrapping around the old man's neck, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry Albus," Moody stepped forward and gripped Circe's arm, pulling her away, "I need to check you know."

"Of course Alastor." Albus' voice was a light with relief.

"What were the circumstances of our first meeting?" Moody growled at Circe.

"When I was born, father brought you to Cybele to show off his new daughter. You had just become Head Auror and we were still living in the palace."

"And what did I tell you when you first came to Hogwarts?"

"To listen to my father, to keep in contact with my mother and to call on you if there were any shifty characters hanging about."

"And why did you slap me at last year's Yule party?"

"Because you told me that my knee length dress was too short for modesty then tugged it downwards in an effort to make it longer in front of everyone."

Circe chuckled at this memory, she couldn't help herself. Alastor was a close friend of her father's and as such was deeply offended when she began to 'develop'.

"Right love, welcome back." His thin lips kissed her forehead and she squeezed his arm before returning to her father's embrace.

Albus slipped his arms around her shoulders and she slipped hers around his waist, snuggling her head against his chest. She smiled reassuringly at the concerned figures of Lily, James and Remus and gave Sirius a soft wink. Moody had his head in the fireplace; apparently calling off the hunt for her and moments later Arthur and Molly clambered through the fire, the small figures of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George in tow. They settled the children on a sofa before rushing up to kiss Circe in turn.

"We were so worried dear." Arthur flashed a sympathetic look at Albus and Circe smiled. It made sense that the only other father in the room would take the time to empathise with the pain her disappearance would have caused Albus.

"We thought we'd lost our babysitter."

"Oh Arthur, that's a horrid thing to say." Molly swept Circe up in an embrace as Circe giggled at Arthur's joke.

Other members of the Order were arriving now, after being called off the search. Circe felt a little guilty, it had been stupid of her to just pick something off the ground like that and, all in all, her ordeal hadn't been too bad. She had escaped alive and intact after less than an hour of torment.

Professor McGonagall was the last to sit down, graciously accepting the armchair offered by Aberforth (Circe was rather flattered that he was there; apparently, his niece's life being in danger was all that could drag him to Hogwarts). Then they all turned to Circe expectantly. They had been fussing for the past half hour, trying to send her to hospital wing, offering her potions and blankets but she found she didn't need them. Her body was more resilient than theirs were and after a few healing charms she was quite content.

"Right, I'll make it quick so everyone can go home. I picked up a ring outside the transportation circle that I thought was mine, stupid thing to do obviously. It was a portkey, I found myself in a graveyard with Riddle and another man. I knocked out the man as some Death Eaters began to apparate around us. Riddle Imperio'ed me, I shook it off and cast a shield, the man woke up and grabbed me, I lost the shield charm, Riddle crucio'ed me a couple of times. Professor Snape used some form of Legilimens to tell me where the wards ended, I cast some auditory glamours so they thought the place was swarming with Aurors. Ater the Death Eaters had gone to look for them, I cast a shield charm again, ran and disapparated."

They looked at her still.

"Some form of Legilimens?" Her father's voice came soft near her ear.

"Yeah, like the one he and I used last summer."

Albus nodded, apparently deep in thought, then the multitude of questions came. How had she recovered so quickly from crucio? How did she cast auditory glamours? What did Voldemort look like? Why hadn't she cast the glamours immediately? She answered the questions as best as she could, finding it a little tedious and feeling her eyelids begin to droop.

* * *

Her father had led her through the floo. Although her body was stronger than that of most humans, she was almost asleep now, her aching muscles protesting about their alert state. Then Sirius was lying beside her, pulling her close to his chest and kissing her forehead.

"It must be really early" she said to him remembering that the moon had only just begun to climb when she had reached the graveyard.

"It's about ten pm sweetheart. Just go to sleep."

And she did, allowing his warmth to entwine her sore body, and his arms to hold her. She fell sleep with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Circe woke about five hours later. She looked up and smiled at the sleeping Sirius, then closed her eyes again. But she couldn't sleep anymore. She had thought she would sleep right through to the afternoon but now she was restless. It was three am; Sirius was snoring against her shoulder, her father, and Lily, James and Remus were all sleeping peacefully throughout the house.

She climbed out of the bed, not bothering to don a dressing gown, as the night was so hot, and decided she needed a drink. Creeping softly from the bedroom, she descended the stairs to the sitting room, pouring herself a cool glass of champagne before she slumped on the sofa, a cigarette in hand, a bad habit picked up from Sirius. She found she could comfortably recollect the events of the evening before. She hadn't expected any less, the incident of the preceding summer only haunted her because she had been raped. Her confrontation with Voldemort had really been like any other battle situation she had been in.

Circe charmed a muggle CD _New Skin for the Old Ceremony _to play softly as she sipped her champagne and tried to recall the details of her confrontation, endeavoring to find where she could improve her technique. The fireplace glowed green suddenly, and she pulled her nightdress down around her bended knees. She wasn't threatened. The floo was charmed to accept only a select few, not that many knew of the London house. She smiled as Severus stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. Her face fell as she watched him drop to his knees; his expression was blank though his eyes were fiery. She rushed to him.

"Professor? What is it?"

A vague look of surprise crossed his face as he regarded her. Then he cleared his throat and turned away. "I'm quite alright Miss Dumbledore. Just the exertions of the evening."

"Exertions?"

"The Dark Lord called for a revel after your escape. I always find them rather . . . distasteful." His eyes closed for a moment as he recollected the screaming of muggles as they were raped, tortured, dismembered.

"Oh Severus." Blurry images had flashed through her mind as he remembered and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears brimming in her eyes.

Snape allowed her to entwine his body, feeling better as she did so. Then he gathered his thoughts and pulled away.

"Are _you _alright Circe? Once again I was not told of their plans, no doubt because of my proximity to Albus..." he trailed off.

"I'm fine" Circe responded. "Honestly" she added at his questioning look, "Trust me, I've had worse. Anyway, you saved me again. It was quite easy after your help."

"I didn't know if you could hear me."

"I could, yes. I just didn't think it prudent to respond when my mind was still recovering from crucio."

"Very wise."

Circe pulled him to his feet, seating him on the sofa and passing him a glass of brandy. They sat together for a while, both enjoying the calming presence of the others company. Occasionally, Severus caught Circe pretending that she hadn't been watching him, and she caught him doing the same before she spoke.

"I told mother about you."

"Indeed?"

"Apparently Father has been singing your praises for years and she still hasn't met you. You'll have to come with me next time."

"Really?" he paused, his mind recollecting the news he had recently been sent to Hogwarts by Artemis.

"And what would Mr Black think of that?"

Circe hadn't realised how quickly news traveled.

"What does that matter? If I invite you, you come as my guest. You and Sirius really should be getting over this petty old rivalry."

Severus shifted now, moving his body further away from hers.

"You should finish your drink. Won't he be lying in bed waiting for you? No wonder you wanted me to perform the ritual with such enticing meat wandering around."

She stood up quickly, slamming her glass on the side table.

"Fine, I suppose I shouldn't keep him waiting" she spat out, "He really does get rough when he's annoyed. Not that I mind too much."

Her blond curls fanned out behind her as she spun around to leave.

"Well, if you enjoy it rough I suppose it's only a matter of time before you move on to the werewolf." He called out as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Circe flopped down next to Sirius, turning her back to him as annoyance raged inside her. How dare he? What did Snape care if she and Sirius were having a relationship? – A relationship that she had barely considered seriously until his outburst. She sighed heavily and allowed Sirius to drape his arm over her hip before she fell into a fitful sleep.

It was only as she began to drift that her mind screamed the most obvious fact that she had missed: _how could anyone possibly place a portkey in the garden?_


	9. Chapter 9

_JK Rowling owns everything...like ever.  
_

_Please review. Also please provide me with recommendations as I would love to read/review other stories out there!_

* * *

Circe's face contorted as he poured through her mind. Severus watched random flashes of flesh on flesh and pain ripping through her body as the hooded figures took her. Then the scene transformed: he saw her standing blood stained but defiant before the Dark Lord.

"Where is Potter?" Voldemort's voice echoed through his mind as Severus pulled it away from hers. Why did the Dark Lord want James Potter? Unless Voldemort was hoping to start up a Quidditch team soon, Potter would be quite useless to him except for information on the Order which most members, including Circe, would be able to give him. Why Potter specifically?

"What was that last?" he asked, regarding her coldly.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it before" she responded, panting.

"It was inside _your _mind Miss Dumbledore."

"I haven't seen it before _Professor Snape_. Anyway, I thought the whole point of this exercise was to teach to me to block any invasion of my mind, not analyse everything you happen to see."

"How can you not have seen it before?"

"I don't know Professor. I've only met Voldemort once and that didn't happen then. You were there, you know that didn't happen."

"Have you imagined or dreamt that scene before?"

"What does that matter?" She spat, annoyed. She wanted to get this lesson over and done with so she could escape the stern gaze of her Potions Professor. He had not spoken a kind word to her since the night she had confronted Voldemort.

"Just get on with it Professor."

"Legilimens."

Circe's mind didn't open. He had thought to at least catch her unawares in her anger but she had managed to clear her mind in the few seconds between the words leaving his lips and his spell taking effect. She stared back at him, her eyes slightly blank, his eyes irate.

"Are we done Sir?"

He nodded darkly at her. Circe turned, walked to the fireplace and flooed quickly back to the London house.

* * *

The next time Severus saw her was in the training room. Albus had insisted that he continue to receive lessons from her and she from him, despite the obvious animosity that had formed between them. It was the first time he had seen Black since learning of his relationship with Circe. Severus didn't know why it bothered him so much. Was it because he thought Circe too intelligent and competent to be wasting her time with a pathetic and mediocre wizard like Black? He could think of no other reason except, perhaps, that he didn't feel he could be comfortable around the consort of his enemy. He turned his back as Sirius waltzed up to Circe and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Circe quickly had them paired off. James with Sirius, Snape with Lily and Remus with herself. She encouraged them to work on their alternating their style of attack. She quickly demonstrated by toppling the werewolf with a friendly grin. Severus allowed Lily to take the aggressive role first. He had always liked Lily, despite thinking her a simpleton for marrying Potter. However, he quickly overcame her attack and had her pinned lightly beneath him in under a minute. After the obligatory count of three, he jumped off her, politely helping her rise to her feet.

"Wow, good work Snape. Got a woman beneath you" Black's voice sniggered across the room from where he and James were standing, watching.

"Shut up Sirius. At least he doesn't keep me pinned under him like some do." Lily turned her nose up at Sirius, irritated with his immaturity.

"Let's see if you can beat an attack from a man eh Snivellus?" Black walked toward Snape, his eyes flashing as Circe called out for him to stop, insisting that training was not a place to settle old scores. Sirius ignored her, and threw a hard punch into Severus's stomach. The dark man staggered a little with the impact but quickly recovered, throwing a punch at Sirius's right shoulder, ducking and swooping as Black attempted to retaliate. After a quick kick to his knee and one in his chest, Sirius lay sprawled on the floor, Severus looming above him wishing he had thought to shatter Black's jaw on his way down.

"I believe you are beaten Black" Severus almost whispered as he swept from the room, his furious, unapologetic eyes only resting on Circe's for a moment as he left, flooing from the sitting room back to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was with great trepidation that Circe flooed to her Potions Professor's office the next day. She climbed through the fireplace, surprised to find the office empty. Overcome by curiosity, she wandered around slowly, scanning the jars and books and bottles that stood on every shelf, noticing a pensieve shimmering on a low table. Hearing the door begin to open she stood in the middle of the room, attempting to look innocuous. Severus slammed the door behind him, making her flinch, before standing directly in front of her, irritated at her calm demeanour.

"Are you ready?"

Circe swallowed as she nodded. She wasn't as calm as she looked.

"Legilimens."

A flood of images filled her mind as she attempted to fight against his invasion. She saw herself bending down to pick up a silver ring outside a circle of toadstools, she heard her blade swing and slash as she cut down several enemies. She felt Lucius Malfoy's arm around her waist as he spun her around an Elfin ballroom, she saw Severus carrying her gently through his chambers before settling her in a steaming tub of water. She felt his eyes gazing into hers as he washed her thighs, she saw herself and Lily asleep on a picnic blanket in the sun, then she broke the connection and all she saw was a darkness encompassing her mind.

"Pathetic attempt Miss Dumbledore."

"Thank you Sir." She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Legilimens."

Circe saw a group of masked figures surrounding her, she saw a great divan with green curtains, and she saw Sirius reaching up to unclasp her hair. She panicked – she couldn't let Snape see that. She threw all her energy into blocking him and was shocked as new images inundated her mind. Voldemort stood over a younger Severus burning a dark mark on his forearm, a young muggle man screamed as a masked Death Eater tore into his body and Severus turned away in disgust. Circe's eyes fluttered open before her Professor's as he raised his wand to untie the magical bindings that held her. Albus stood before his office fireplace, reading a letter from Artemis announcing that Circe and Sirius were an item, Severus held his wand high to illuminate the dark lawn he was walking across with Lucius, Circe was laying on his bed at Albus' home, her tongue wrestling with his as his arms wrapped around her. Then blackness.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to."

Circe was gazing at him with wide eyes. His last memory was invoking some memories of her own. He seemed to recognise the look in her eye because he cleared his throat loudly and turned his back on her.

"That will be all Miss Dumbledore. We shall resume lessons at the start of term. If you can drag yourself away from our charming Mr Black, please make some attempt to practice so we don't have a repeat of today's dismal performance."

* * *

With the start of term looming, Sirius did all he could to keep Circe in bed. After twenty-eight straight hours, (in which they had only snuck out for food once when they were sure Lily, James, Remus and Peter were sleeping), Remus burst into the bedroom, jumping on the bed between the sleeping pair.

"Honestly Sirius," he began as his friend stirred. Circe had woken as soon as Remus had made impact with the mattress. "I know you have more exciting things to do with her, but Lily is rather jealous, as are the rest of us. We had hoped to see Circe at least once before she goes back to Hogwarts."

Circe grinned up at the brown haired man, snuggling against his chest, not caring that she was half-naked beneath the sheet. Remus was far too noble and sweet to consider such base things in her mind. Sirius mumbled something about mustering up the energy to ravish her again and Remus laughed.

"You're getting too old for this Padfoot."

"What? Do you want to share Moony? It's been awhile since we've done that and your recovery time has always been the envy of those of us without werewolf blood."

"As pretty as Circe is, Sirius, I hardly think it appropriate, even if I were interested. Particularly as Albus has insisted that I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for a term before they find a new teacher."

"What happened to this one?" Sirius grumbled into his friend's shoulder as he turned around, his broad chest bared. Remus reached out an arm to wrap around Sirius.

"Do you two never actually talk?"

Circe shook her head, very pointedly looking in Remus' eyes.

"Well, if Circe had had a chance to tell you, you would know that Professor Redding suffered a concussion and some broken bones from falling from the stands after an errant Quaffle smacked him in the head during the Quidditch Final at the end of last year. He is, apparently, still recovering and Albus has been unable to find a new teacher. I am doing this as a favour till he does. Can you stop that Sirius?"

Sirius had reached across Lupin and beneath the sheets in an attempt to reach Circe. She smacked his hand away angrily before grinning up at Lupin.

"That's fantastic Remus. We can spend all our time in your office having tea parties."

"I accepted the post with no other view Circe."

She planted a soft kiss on Lupin's cheek as Sirius snuggled deeper into his friend's embrace, falling asleep again.

* * *

Their last training session of the summer saw Circe and Severus paired together. Remus paired James and Lily went with Sirius. Circe and Lily had both discussed the annoyance that accompanied being paired with their 'significant others' who were often offended if they were beaten by 'their women', and Circe had long ago decided not to pair Severus with Sirius or James. She considered placing him with Remus but decided to let the trio have their fun together as this would be their last lesson for a while. _Besides_, she admitted begrudgingly to herself, _Professor Snape provides me with the most challenge._

Circe had decided that this lesson would be devoted to revising all that they had learnt about taking on the roles of defender and aggressor respectively. She watched her Professor admiringly as he fought off all her attacks, never allowing himself to be defeated by her kicks or punches or head-butts. At the end of the fight, they called a draw. Circe looked around the room: James had a rip in his tee shirt and Lily was rubbing a red mark on her right bicep. Sirius sported a bleeding lip and Lupin's left cheekbone was beginning to darken as a bruise came up. This didn't bother Circe too much. The Potters were both better defensively – Sirius's strength meant his aggressive attacks were more effective, and Remus's wolf-like assaults ensured the same.

"Right, we'll try let's swap now. James and Lily, you attempt aggression with your partners. See if you can match your defensive abilities."

They began and Circe turned to Snape.

"Right Sir, go."

He charged her. She was surprised to find herself knocked off her feet. Although his attacks were methodical, he was also stronger than he looked. She twisted her leg around his knee to keep him down as she jumped back up. He followed, quicker than she expected and got a punch into her sternum as she turned to face him. She staggered back heavily, almost falling as the air was pushed from her lungs. She crossed both wrists in front of her to stop his fist as it came towards her again. Then she clamped them together, keeping his fist caught in the grip of her wrists. But he raised his right foot and stepped heavily into her right thigh. She tried to keep hold of his arm but he pulled it out as her grip loosened momentarily with the pain. With a quick but firm punch in her stomach and an open palm to her shoulder, she staggered again, pulling his shoulder downwards as she fell.

He landed on top of her, grasping her wrists and using his feet to immobilise her ankles. Snape's black eyes caught Circe's green ones as he counted silently. They were panting in synch, their chests pushing against each other. The standard three seconds well and truly passed as their eyes held. Then he jumped off her suddenly and wiped his brow with the back of his hand before pulling her up.

Circe looked around the room, taking in the surprised gazes of all present. Sirius looked especially shocked having seen her fight so expertly in Cybele. She chuckled, a little embarrassed. "I'm much better with armed combat. But that is remarkably good work Sir! I've never been knocked on my arse in less than twenty seconds before!" she said as she turned back to Severus. He inclined his head graciously towards her.

"Alright lesson over. Let's have a beer!" She smiled at Snape, thinking perhaps that now he had defeated her, he might be more gracious. He gave another stiff nod in the general direction of the others and swept from the room, the sound of the fire flaring upstairs signalling his retreat back to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks JK! I have no imagination without any impetus from you (and even then it's not much)!__  
_

* * *

"Sirius don't; it's so trashy." Circe murmured against his lips as he tried to kiss her. They were standing on Platform 9 ¾ as the Hogwarts Express chugged beside them, masses of students pouring onto it.

"It's the uniform. Anyway, I shan't see you until you can convince your father to allow us a rendezvous in his office." Sirius grinned against her cheek and whispered in her ear "And you'd better make sure he does soon or I'll floo into Remus's office, rush up to Griffindor Tower and ravish you in your dorm. I don't care who is there."

"Sirius, I am sure I've said this before, but you are bloody incorrigible." But she smiled and kissed him, stopping as she heard the whooping of her friends leaning out the carriage window.

"Circe and the hot older guy, sitting in a tree . . ." came Jemima's voice.

"Bloody hell Sirius, you're going to ruin my reputation."

"You'll ruin mine more if people find out we're affiliated" Remus said as he marched towards them and snatched up Circe's hand.

"Come on Circe, the train actually wants to leave today." Allowing them one last kiss, Remus pulled her away, putting on his best 'Professor' face to assure the students watching that it wasn't OK to be making out with older men on a school owned platform.

* * *

"Is it true that you're Dumbledore's daughter and you were kidnapped by You-Know-Who?"

The question, spouted by a particularly brave second year Ravenclaw in the corridors of Hogwarts on their fifth day back startled Circe. She flashed the second year an intimidating look that only a prefect could muster and he ran back to his little friends whispering affrightedly. She sighed and walked to her father's office, unsure of how to broach this new obstacle.

* * *

They were all gathered in the Great Hall, Dumbledore facing the students with Circe at his right hand.

"You have all heard the rumours" he began.

A whisper ran through the student body as they looked at Circe.

"They are, for the most part, true" Dumbledore's voice rose above the noise and the students fell silent at this revelation.

"Circe is, in fact, my daughter. We had thought it best to hide her identity for her own protection. As many of you know Lord Voldemort's reach is growing..."

There was a general shudder at the mention of his name. Voldemort had gained enough power to be feared.

"Although you may pass it off as arrogance, Voldemort has never been terribly fond of me. You also may have noticed Circe's unique command of magic which was another impetuous to keep her arrival at Hogwarts as unpublished as possible. It is also true that Voldemort did abduct Circe over the summer seeking to understand her magic, but as you can see, she escaped unharmed. However, it is not true that Professor McGonagall is her mother or that she is a vampire. And I assure you her prefect status has nothing to do with her paternity. This issue has no bearing on either of our relationships with any of you. You should continue to seek my guidance and Circe's friendship."

Albus' speech had ended soon after this and Circe's friends had cornered her in her dormitory. She was relieved to find they were impressed by her parentage, as she told them the full story of Cybele and Artemis and Dumbledore. She had feared she would be ostracised in the growing disdain towards any who were not pureblood witches or wizards. The general student body accepted this revelation as well, coming more often to Circe for guidance on academic or personal matters, enjoying her warm and impartial presence. Finally, free to be herself without concealing secrets other than those of the Order of the Phoenix, she almost felt at home.

* * *

Remus' presence was more fun than Circe had imagined. She had a friend from the Order, who was under fifty, to talk to during term. They conversed, debated and strategised while they had private tea parties and played cards. But it wasn't long before she began to miss the others. As much as she loved her school friends, it was nice to have friends who were cognisant to what was happening in the real world outside of school. It had been weeks. It was almost Christmas – Remus was encouraging her to wait rather than hassling her father to let her stay in London for a weekend as Dumbledore had more important things to contemplate. Finally, the Christmas hols came. Circe opted to stay at Lily and James's new house in Godrick's Hollow rather than accompanying her father back to Cybele. She and Remus stood in Dumbledore's office, Remus shaking his hand and Circe kissing him goodbye before they flooed to the Potter's.

Sirius whirled Circe around in his arms as soon as she stepped from the fireplace, kissing her deeply, ignoring the presence of the other's until her sense of propriety kicked in and she broke the kiss, slipping out of his arms and crossing to James and Lily. Remus was embracing Sirius as James pressed a glass into her hands and swept her up in a hug. Lily was holding a glass already and motioned for Circe to follow her through to the kitchen while the reunited men gathered around the sitting room.

"Are you alright Lil?" Circe looked at her friend, concerned. There was an unfamiliar scent emanating from her skin.

"I'm fine darling, why do you ask?" Lily looked at her as though her question was completely unwarranted. _Perhaps it's just the new house_, thought Circe.

"Oh, Lily I missed you." Circe put her wine on the bench and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"I missed you too." Lily smiled against her forehead.

"You don't know how unbearable it was having Sirius moping around every time we visited each other." Lily teased.

"He _is_ pathetic." Circe smiled as she released Lily.

"And I heard your identity is common knowledge now."

"Yes, its fantastic. No more nagging from my friends or hiding my ears or having to be careful what kind of magic I perform in class."

"What about Severus? Is he still being shitty?"

"Yeah, I guess. We've had six Occlumency lessons this term and he hasn't breached my mind once but all the praise I got was "Well done for not cocking up again Miss Dumbledore." But he has been perfectly cordial in every other respect."

"I'm glad to hear it. I would have used my new-found aggressive abilities on him."

"Aggressive abilities?" Circe picked up her wine again and leaned against the bench looking at Lily expectantly.

"Yeah. James and Sirius and I, as well as Remus when he can sneak away, have been practicing. I knocked both James and Sirius flat on their arses within a week of each other."

"Good work Lil. Cheers." Circe saluted Lily with her wine glass.

* * *

The days passed quickly, Sirius was doing his best to keep Circe in bed again and Remus was marking papers religiously while Lily and James were at work. It was on the evening of the fifth day when Sirius and Circe had finally ventured from the bedroom. Remus had abandoned his papers and was playing wizard's chess with Peter Pettigrew when Lily and James walked through the door hand in hand. James was grinning his face off as Remus passed him a beer; Lily uncharacteristically declined hers and sat on the sofa.

"We've something to tell you guys." Her voice was a little high but there was a grin on her lips. The scent that had been bothering Circe since she arrived permeated her nostrils again and she realised she only smelt it around Lily.

"Oh my God." Circe burst out. "You're pregnant."

James roared ecstatically and Lily nodded, smiling broadly.

"Oh, by the goddess, I am so sorry!" Circe called her own faux pas.

"Fuck it Circe! I'm still bloody happy!" James grinned broadly at everyone.

"How did you know?" Lily asked Circe.

"I can smell it." The others nodded, remembering Elves' ability to smell chemical changes in people's bodies.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Circe jumped onto the sofa beside Lily, hugging her hard. Sirius, Peter and Remus hugged James before walking over to Lily. Circe approached James who was still grinning maniacally and squeezed him.

"It's fantastic news James."

"Isn't it?" He hugged her hard.

"Beer!" Shouted Sirius, conjuring more as well as a pumpkin juice that he passed condescendingly to Lily.

* * *

"I don't believe James is having a kid." Sirius was holding Circe close to his chest as they lay in bed.

"Its great news," Circe replied, tracing patterns around his pectorals. "They're so happy."

"Bad time to do it though."

Circe wanted to admonish him but knew the truth in his words.

"It's ok Sirius, we'll kick Riddle's arse soon enough. Then their little brat will have a decent life."

"Did you say yes?"

"To what?"

"To being Godmother?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"I'd make a crap Godmother. Wrong genitalia."

"That's not what I meant." She smiled, her cheek pressing against his warm skin.

"I know."

"Well did you?"

"Yes. But I should make an effort to grow up. The kid will be more mature than its Godfather in a couple of years."

Circe snuggled closer into him, smiling. "You'll be perfect. You'll give the kid his first beer, his first joint and teach him how to seduce the ladies. Unless it's a girl, then you'll give her her first martini, her first pill and seduce her when she comes of age."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Unless I'm about, then I'll put an appropriate matronly stop to such illicit activities."

"What do you mean? You don't think we'll still be together?"

"I don't know Sirius." Circe felt her face flush under his questioning.

"You better still be with me, you little wench." He pulled her tighter, almost squeezing the air from her body and kissed her hard. His hands raked through her hair possessively. "You shan't leave me Circe?"

"Gods Sirius! I'm the one who is supposed to be soulful and pathetic. You're the first man I've ever been with."

"But you're my first love Circe."

Circe jumped from the bed and raced to the bathroom, vomiting copiously in the toilet.

* * *

He loved her? The thought made her head pound. Circe couldn't deny that she had considered that she _should_ be in love with him, maybe might be one day, but him professing his love for her made her feel a little anxious. _Why should it be so?_ she thought. Was it the fact that more and more muggles were disappearing under an incompetent government? Or that more and more students were being pulled out of Hogwarts by parents who felt it was safer to keep a personal eye on them? The fact that Death Eaters had attacked her twice? The fact that her father's face was permanently drawn these days? Circe always gauged the climate of the wizarding world by the expression on Albus' face.

And now Lily and James were having a baby and she and Sirius were to be Godparents. Did that just feel like too much commitment? Courting in Cybele lasted for years before any real commitment was made. In fact, her parents had had the shortest courtship in centuries – a mere twenty years before they married and only twelve more before they had Circe. She obviously had to adjust to the way relationships were performed in this world. Maybe she was just afraid to lose him in the war that loomed closer and closer. Anyway, being Godparents together meant nothing. The Potters may well have asked the two of them if they hadn't been seeing each other. Circe pulled her head out of the toilet, wiping her mouth.

Sirius was standing behind her. She hadn't noticed. She smiled apologetically at him before walking to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Sorry darling. Maybe I drank too much tonight."

"Don't lie. I'm sorry I scared you. Sometimes I forget how young you are and that you come from a different culture. I just, I . . . I didn't see the point in not telling you. I do love you Circe. You're the first woman I ever have loved. I don't mean to scare you, but. . . Well, just so you know." He finished pathetically, smiling sadly down at her. Circe reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, her mind racing.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus was sitting next to her on his office sofa. Circe head was leaning softly on his shoulder as she cradled a steaming cup of peppermint tea and listened to the sound of his breath. He had transformed only three days ago and was still recovering.

"I can't believe he told you" he rasped out softly.

"I can't believe he told you first!"

"He just said he was in danger of falling when we met at the Three Broomsticks a while ago. He didn't tell me he was going to profess his undying love to you."

She laughed softly as he ruffed her hair beneath his hand.

"I'm leaving soon Circe. Albus found a new professor to take over."

"Who?"

"Regulus Black."

"What?" Circe pulled away to look at him. "Sirius's brother?"

"Yes."

"What the hell? Does he know about Sirius and I?"

"Most of the wizarding world does Circe."

"That is so weird. I've never met him and he may as well be my brother in law."

"Oooo, who is professing their undying love now?"

Circe gave him a gentle slap on his hand before returning to his shoulder and finishing her tea.

Regulus Black was standing behind his desk as Circe's class trooped in and sat down. He remained standing as he read out the class register, his eyes resting on her as she responded to her now acceptable moniker of 'Circe Dumbledore'. He walked towards her.

His eyes were lighter than his brother's, more hazel than a true grey. And he was smaller, his shoulders not as broad, his height not as imposing. He was clean-shaven and his hair was cut shorter than Sirius's which fell above his shoulders. Regulus's sat above his ears, neater and lighter than his brother's though almost as unruly.

"So this is the famous Circe?" His voice was not as deep, his demeanour easier, less intimidating but at the same time not as friendly.

"Yes Sir."

"Dumbledore's daughter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Sirius's girlfriend?"

Her friends giggled at the question.

"Yes Sir." She flashed them a warning look.

"I see you have retained the highest marks in this class since you came to Hogwarts."

"Perhaps Sir."

"There is no disputing it Circe. It is here in black and white." He waved a sheet of parchment in front of her.

"Circe has had the highest marks in every class in every year since she has been here." Alain Harrison, a fellow sixth year Griffindor and friend proclaimed proudly.

"Impressive." Regulus was standing before her desk, looking directly in her eyes.

"Thank you Sir." Circe could feel her cheeks burning.

"I expect this trend to continue Circe. I assume you will not be led astray by my brother's wayward and hedonistic approach to life."

Several Slytherins chuckled.

"Of course not Sir." Circe jutted her chin out proudly, irritated at her Professor's presumption. The sight of her defiant face seemed to have a strange effect on Regulus, however, and he ceased questioning her, returning to the register. Circe sighed and settled back a little in her chair.

Four weeks into second term, Circe returned from the Prefect's Bathroom to find a note sitting on her bedside table.

_Dear Miss Dumbledore,_

_As we have not been formally introduced in any other capacity than that of a student/professor relationship, it would be my great honour if you would join Sirius and myself in my chambers this evening for a drink (I understand from the headmaster that this would not be inappropriate considering your age). It would please me greatly to get to know you as my brother's paramour as I already know you as a powerful witch and proficient student. _

_I shall expect you at eight pm in my rooms unless I hear otherwise._

_Yours truly,_

_Regulus Black._

Circe sighed. She had spent the past few weeks avoiding Regulus, unsure of how to treat him, as she _did_ only know him in the capacity of Professor Black rather than that of her lover's brother. If nothing else, it would be a good excuse to see Sirius. She quickly sent off a note to Regulus, assuring him that she would be there before pulling on her uniform and rushing down to breakfast.

Her day went slowly, the task set for them in Advanced Transfiguration took her all of fifteen minutes to complete so she sat quietly for almost three hours, reading her textbook. Advanced Potions was not any more exciting. Professor Snape insisted that each student individually beginning a batch of Felix Felictus knowing that only three out of the twenty students were even remotely capable. When Circe attempted to surreptitiously help Ruby after she had completed the beginnings of her own, Snape pronounced that she would have a detention at five o'clock without even turning around.

When five o'clock rolled around, Circe was already sitting impatiently in the Potions classroom, hoping to get the detention over and done with before her appointment at eight. Finally, at eight twenty, Snape looked up from the papers he was marking and told her she could finish. She wiped her brow, setting the cauldron she had just finished manually scrubbing back on its shelf. Without so much as a backwards glance at Professor Snape, she walked composedly from his classroom before bolting up to the Astrology Tower and to Professor Black's rooms.

Circe was wiping at the grime that had settled on her face, wishing she had had a chance to change as Regulus swung his door open.

"Hello Professor, sorry I am late. I had a detention."

Regulus chuckled as she entered his rooms. "With Severus no doubt, judging by the state of you."

"Yes Sir. Sorry I look so unkempt Sir."

"Call me Regulus Circe, we are here informally."

The smile she gave him transformed into a massive grin as she saw Sirius walking towards her. She moved towards him and he squeezed her happily before Regulus ushered them inside.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Sirius laughed as he regarded her dirty uniform and grime stained cheek.

"Detention."

"You want me to go and give Snape a smack around the head?"

"Don't be an idiot Sirius."

They sat down as Regulus gestured to some armchairs near the fire.

"Wine?" Regulus poured three glasses and handed them around.

They settled down with their drinks, Circe glancing at the green and silver décor that covered Regulus' rooms. She knew Sirius was a Griffindor, like herself, but also knew that the Blacks had a long history of affiliation with Slytherin House.

"So how are Lily and James?" Regulus was saying. "I hear they're expecting a baby."

"They're fine. Lily's getting bigger and keeps on wanting a drink, but she'll manage."

Circe laughed knowing Lily's fondness for beer. She had sent Circe an owl complaining that James, Peter and Sirius kept on heading off to the pub without her. They talked awhile longer, Sirius and Regulus regaling Circe with stories of their matriarchal mother and Sirius boasting about Griffindor beating the Slytherin quidditch team in every season after Regulus had joined up.

There wasn't a lot of love between them, Circe noticed. They seemed uncomfortable in each other's presence. She was contemplating this when Regulus jumped up, suddenly clasping his left forearm. He steadied his breathing and smiled oddly at them.

"Well, I should leave you two to it. I promised Professor Dumbledore that I would patrol the corridors for a few hours." He smiled oddly again as he shook Sirius hand and gave Circe an uncomfortable peck on the cheek and then rushed from the room.

Circe turned back to Sirius who was looking darkly at the door his brother had just closed.

"He's a Death Eater?"

Sirius shrugged. "Most probably." He replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'probably'? Your own brother is a fucking Death Eater and you're not fussed? A teacher at Hogwarts is a Death Eater and that doesn't matter?"

"Well Hogwarts has already got Snape, what's one more Death Eater?"

Circe jumped from her seat staring at him angrily. "That is entirely different and you know it. He's a double agent and he's a damn good one."

Sirius jumped up too, returning her fiery gaze. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were the fucking Severus Snape Fan Club. Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight if all I was doing was interrupting your one on one time with that greasy fuckwit." His voice was raised now so Circe raised her own to match it.

"Get over it Sirius! I know he is a prick but that doesn't detract from the fact that he is doing crucial work for the Order. Work that is, incidentally, bloody dangerous. There is a chance that he could be discovered and brutally killed every time he answers a summons."

"Yeah, Snape's a real hero isn't he? He just stood around and _watched_ you get raped and tortured."

"Do you think he wanted to Sirius? Do you think it didn't tear through him every time they touched me? Do you think he doesn't feel guilty? That he didn't try to rescue me? He was prepared to fight single-handed to get me out of there and I wouldn't let him because, despite what you think, there _are_ more important things than the irrational crap that you get swept up in."

"Irrational crap? You mean like any feelings I have for you? Maybe you're right. Fuck it. I won't think about you anymore Circe, I won't love you anymore. I'll just be a cold-hearted bastard to all I meet and take delight in terrorising everyone. Then maybe you'll pay attention to me."

"Don't try to make this about us Sirius! Your own brother has just gone running off to the Dark Lord with no duplicity and you're attacking a man who has, essentially, saved my life twice and who is actively working to bring down the worst Dark Wizard this world has ever seen."

She pushed him hard.

"Don't do that Circe, I'm warning you. I don't care what you say about Snape, he is a sadistic bastard." Sirius pushed her back.

"And that is a great reason to ignore every good or noble thing he has ever done isn't it? And don't you fucking touch me." She slapped him across his face with a quarter of what she felt like.

"You've got some nerve bitch. If you do that one more time, you'll end up in the Hospital Wing for a week. Snape doesn't have a decent bone in his body." He mimicked her actions, her cheek burning beneath his palm.

"How dare you? If you touch me again, you'll be dead and buried within the hour. What the hell do you care what I think of Snape?" She slapped him again, on the other side of his face.

"I'm fucking warning you, you stupid Elf. Snape is a manipulative cunt, he'll control and use you as soon as talk to you." He slapped her again.

Circe punched him hard in the stomach, smiling triumphantly as he staggered. Then he raised his head, his grey eyes afire and charged her, pining her up against the wall with one hand hard about her throat before kissing her hard.

"I missed you too my darling girl."

And what was she supposed to say?

Circe went to her father as soon as she had said goodbye to Sirius the next morning. Regulus still hadn't returned to his chambers. She stopped outside Albus' door, listening to ascertain if he was alone. The only thing she could hear was the soft cooing of Fawkes and the crackling of the fire. She opened the door and entered.

"Father?'

Her father was staring hard at the fire, his hand resting on the mantle. She had never seen him looking so tired. She wished she had something nicer to tell him.

"Dearest." Albus extended his arm and pulled Circe into his chest. She realised how old he felt. He was thinner, his skin more papery and his hands trembled slightly. She pulled him tighter, burying her head in his chest.

"I have bad news."

"Yes? If you're pregnant too, I'll murder you, I've already lost one member of the Order."

Circe chuckled against his chest. "It's Professor Black. I think he is a Death Eater."

"Most probably."

Circe released herself from their embrace and stared at him. "Have you seen Sirius this morning?"

"No. Why is that?"

"That's exactly what he said."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I knew you could only love a man as wise and brilliant as your father. Don't worry about it dear. Fortunately Regulus is not charismatic enough to inspire any new devotees from the student body and does not hold the confidence of any Order members. And he will be gone at the end of the year. Let us go down to breakfast."

Regulus was gone before the end of the year. He disappeared a fortnight before the holidays. There was no sign of any clothes or provisions taken from his quarters at Hogwarts, his own home or his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He had vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

_JK must be exhausted by the platitudes by now. But we love her dearly and are so grateful for the characters that she provides._

_Please give any feedback as I prefer to be slammed than wallow in my own mediocrity! _

* * *

Circe felt guilty for not going back to Cybele again. _There are more pressing matters here though_ she thought as she sat in her London bedroom.

No one was home. Lily and James were at St Mungo's checking on the baby's progress, Lupin and Peter were on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius had mysteriously disappeared before she woke. Her father was basing himself at Hogwarts still, in between dirty weekends with Artemis, as Hogwarts was more convenient and safer for consultations with Order members.

She stretched out across the bed, picking up the mail that had accumulated at her bedside. A gold envelope caught her eye and she opened it, pulling out a piece of ivory coloured card, inscribed with gold writing.

_Dearest Lady Symbelene,_

_We should be honoured if you would attend a ball intended as a poor substitute for the Midsummer celebrations of Cybele. To be held at Malfoy Manor on Midsummer Evening, the event will include traditional elfin wine, music and dress. We do hope you are able to attend and look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy (esq.) _

Circe smiled. It could be fun. She wondered if Sirius had received one; Narcissa was his cousin after all. A knock on the front door pulled her out of her thoughts. _Who could be knocking?_ she thought. All those that came here regularly usually did so through the floo. She dragged herself off the bed, jumping down the stairs before swinging the door open. Severus Snape stood on the doorstep, his hand raised as if he had intended to knock again.

"Professor" Circe nodded to him and held the door open to grant him entry.

"Miss Dumbledore" he inclined his head stiffly towards her and entered the hall, removing the heavy travelling clock that covered his robes and hanging it on a peg.

"I have been sent by your father to ensure that all is well here" he said as they moved toward the kitchen.

"Everything is fine Sir. Tea?"

He nodded at her again. "Where are the others?"

"Lily and James are at St Mungo's, Remus is with Peter and Sirius has disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes Sir. He's probably gone home to Grimmuald Place to see if Regulus has been there."

"Indeed. Speaking of Regulus, Miss Dumbledore, I would prefer if you didn't shout about me for all of Hogwarts to hear. I appreciate your defence of me, however I do not think all of Hogwarts should be subjected to it when they have finally escaped me for the day and are tucked up in bed." There was no hint of amusement, or indeed, of any feeling in his voice.

"What are you talking about Sir?"

"You and Black making that infernal racket in the Astronomy Tower Miss Dumbledore. Although, your ranting about me was the least offensive noise issuing from there."

"Were you listening to us Sir?" Circe turned to him furiously.

"Of course not you silly girl. I was summoned to that horrid new Divination teacher's quarters, which are also in the tower, because she was convinced she saw the Grim from her window. Then after you two started up, she was sure a poltergeist was racking havoc with Regulus' rooms."

Circe laughed despite herself and Severus's mouth twitched like he had been tempted to smile as she passed him a steaming cup of tea.

"I was also told to organise Legimency lessons for the summer Miss Dumbledore."

"Of course Sir. When would be convenient for you?"

"How about we begin now as we appear to have the house to ourselves?"

"Of course Sir" she responded, annoyed at being pulled away from what was probably the only solitary afternoon she would get all summer.

* * *

She stood resolutely before him, concentrating hard. "Legilimens" she intoned as she looked steadfastly into his dark eyes.

Nothing.

"You may try again when you are ready Miss Dumbledore."

She focused harder. "Legilimens."

A vague flicker of green then nothing. "I saw a flash of colour that time."

"Indeed?" He looked unimpressed.

"Well it's hardly fair Sir. You are supposed to be the most accomplished Occlumens in the country. You can't just expect me to break through if even Voldemort can't" Circe finished, looked up at her professor who was watching her oddly.

"Legilimens." Severus threw the spell at her before she had time to think. A whirlwind of colour flashed across her mind; flowers buffeting in the wind, Circe held Remus's head in her lap as he drifted to sleep, fresh transformation marks on his face. Dumbledore held her hand as Moody reported the death of yet another Ministry official, Regulus held his forearm in pain, Sirius held her in his arms before throwing her into the lake, Artemis held the reigns of a silvery white horse, Circe held an ivory invitation signed by Lucius Malfoy, Severus held her close as she cried herself to sleep.

Darkness.

"You cheated!"

"Cheated Miss Dumbledore?" he growled angrily. "I was merely demonstrating how defences can easily be breached if you let your . . ."

"Legilimens."

Severus was walking across a windy beach, Dumbledore's head was in the floo informing him of Regulus's disappearance, a voice was echoing from behind a heavy door: _The one who shall defeat the Dark Lord . . ._ Circe was lying beneath him, panting heavily as he held her down.

"You were saying Professor?"

"Very good Miss Dumbledore, you are learning. Rest assured you are already on your way to becoming a better Legilimens than the Dark Lord who insists that all focus be on him in his presence thereby warning any he wishes to probe."

"Thank you Sir."

"By the way Miss Dumbledore. You will not attend Lucius's Midsummer gathering."

"Why not?"

"Because I am one of those charged with your safety in the Wizarding World. And I said so."

He nodded at her and left the kitchen. Circe heard a swish as he retrieved his travelling cloak followed by the sound of the front door shutting.

* * *

Sirius _had_ been at Grimmauld Place. He told her as they sat in the kitchen eating dinner. Lily and James had decided to stay at Godrick's Hollow as Circe's house had too many stairs to be practicable for Lily. Remus and Peter were still away.

"Nothing. His room hasn't been touched and Kreacher insists he hasn't been there" Sirius was saying.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You may have noticed we're not the closest of brothers. I expected this sort of foolishness from him eventually. His walls are covered in newspaper clippings about Voldemort."

"Really?" Circe asked, willing the judgemental tone out of her voice.

"I know. It's reprehensible. Bloody Slytherins."

"Speaking of Slytherins, did you get an invitation from Lucius?"

"No, what for?" Sirius asked with his mouth full, grinning as Circe flinched at his lack of manners.

"A Midsummer's party, though, if you've been eating like that in front of him, that might explain why you weren't invited."

"You love it."

"Oh, of course Sirius, there is nothing more charming than a man with half a cow hanging out of his mouth."

She returned to her meal, glancing up at Sirius as he spoke.

"I have to go away for a while Circe; there are a few places that Albus and I have decided it would be wise to check. I mean he is my brother I should make the effort. And no, Albus says you can't come."

"Precious old bugger." Circe pushed her plate away from her and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're so cute when you pout."

"Oh piss off."

* * *

Sirius left the next morning, anticipating he would be away for a fortnight or more with Albus. Peter and Remus were still completing whatever it was Albus had commissioned them for. Severus Snape was left to play babysitter to Circe while everyone was away.

* * *

"I don't need to be looked after, you know Professor" Circe groaned, sitting on the kitchen bench as he cooked dinner.

"What I 'know' is of little consequence. Your father asked that I stay and keep an eye on you. I'm sure it was not meant as an insult to your abilities."

"Then he must be punishing us for something" Circe growled as she pulled a bottle from the shelf next to her and poured two glasses of merlot.

"Perhaps, Miss Dumbledore. Hell _is_ other people." He accepted the glass from her, surprised to see her smiling.

"This world is hilarious. Hell indeed. What a ridiculous notion."

He smiled slightly despite himself. "Ridiculous" he agreed.

"Anyway, it's not my fault you hate me so much. I don't even know what I did to offend you, but we may as well be civil to each other while you are here."

Severus gaped internally at her bluntness. "Very well, Miss Dumbledore, we shall be civil." He raised his glass to her and returned to his cooking.

* * *

"Bugger." Circe dropped the knife she was using, watching the crimson blood seep from her palm.

"Professor Snape!" she whined from the makeshift laboratory adjoining his rooms.

"Miss Dumbledore?" He walked through the doorway, ducking slightly to avoid hitting his head on the low frame and carrying a book in his hand.

"This potion is impossible. How am I expected to complete it when it requires the ingredients to be cut with a bronze blade?"

"Why should the blade's metal influence your potion work?"

"You know I can't use some alloys. They burn my skin and this blade is sending heat right up the handle."

"They what?"

"Alloys generally aren't used in Cybele. Elves can only use _very_ occasional alloys that don't occur in nature because they were introduced so early in our history. We may live longer but we evolve slower."

She held out her hand as evidence. "See? That's the third burn and it's so deep it's bleeding. I don't know if this potion is worth it. If I scar my hands, I'll have to adjust my entire bow technique."

Severus resisted the urge to burst out laughing at her seriousness. "I assume from the bronze blade and liquorice root that you have commandeered my lab in order to make a sexual dampener?"

"Yes. It's almost my birthday; I don't really want a repeat of last year."

"Indeed. I shall make it for you Miss Dumbledore."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. As you say, we do not want a repeat of last year, do we?"

Circe almost thought that she did as a wave of lust passed through her. Severus had slid toward the bench, brushing lightly against her as he did so.

"Fuck. Well, you had better hurry. I'm going to lock myself in my room with a picture of Moody. That ought to quell any urges in the meantime."

She dashed from the room, leaving a grinning Severus behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing. Rowling owns everything._

_But I do (ironically) recommend Leonard Cohen's "Why Don't you Try" for this chapter!_

* * *

The owls were pouring through her bedroom window on the morning of Circe's birthday. She had finally turned nineteen and was of elfin age.

She sat in up in bed, watching as a nice pile of packages formed next to her; cases of jewellery, a pair of long knives with jewelled hilts and steel blades so fine they were almost black, bouquets of fragrant flowers, and gowns of the most delicately woven silk from Cybele. Lily and James had sent her a new broomstick with her name extravagantly engraved in the handle. Sirius sent a note of undying love and pair of soft leather gloves. Remus had managed to hunt down an aging copy of _Deaths and their Dominions_ that smelt deliciously of aged leather and fading parchment. Next she found a copy of _Murmuring in Mermish_ from Jemima, a polished agate brooch from Hagrid, a silver plated hairbrush from Ruby, a home-grown packet of her favourite white tea from Professor Sprout, a peacock feather quill from Alain, and a golden pocket watch from Professor McGonagall.

She had just picked up another package as Severus knocked on the door and entered, carrying a vial of potion for her.

"Happy birthday Miss Dumbledore."

"Thank you Professor. Won't you sit down?" She conjured glasses of champagne for them both and pulled her knees up so he could settle on the end of her bed. She flicked the stray curls falling from her long plait out of her eyes and adjusted her cotton nightdress.

She accepted the potion he held out for her and swallowed it swiftly, washing down the strong liquorice aftertaste with some more champagne.

"There is a package for you here Professor, it came with a letter from father." She leaned over and retrieved it, unknowingly giving Snape an unimpeded view down her nightdress. He swallowed uncomfortably and glanced away before she turned back, passing him a small green velvet box. He opened it slowly, relishing the slight creak of the hinges. Sitting on the dark green lining inside was a gold ring, a signet ring bearing a shining emerald and a calligraphic S. Circe looked curiously over his shoulder.

"A lost heirloom of Salazar?" she asked.

"Most assuredly not," Snape looked almost offended as he slipped the ring on his wedding finger, "an heirloom of Sancus Snape, Miss Dumbledore. Its bears my family coat of arms."

"Sancus?"

"Did I not just say that Miss Dumbledore?"

"Father of Sabus?"

"Yes, apparently Ancient Roman muggles gave them deific status because of their powerful magic."

"Impressive Sir."

"Thank you Circe."

She smiled as her given name passed his lips. It had been almost a year since she had heard him say it.

"You're welcome _Severus_" she said pointedly before smiling at him and refilling his glass.

"Look what Lucius and Narcissa sent me." She changed the subject.

_My Dear Lady Symbelene,_

_Congratulations and felicitations on your 19__th__ birthday my dear. Please accept this small token of my esteem and respect for you and the great house of Symfleureal. As there is no female progeny in my generation of Malfoys, I should like to bestow this heirloom upon you, not only because of your close affiliation to the house of Black and hence the house of Malfoy but for the pleasure it would give me to see this radiated by your beauty. I wish you all the best for your Coming of (Elf's) Age, although I am heartbroken at your declination of our invitation for Midsummer festivities. _

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy (esq.) _

"It appears to be only from Lucius" Severus said irately as he plucked the package from her hands. "Just a precaution" he assured her as he ran his wand over it, murmuring detection spells. "I believe it is alright."

Circe looked puzzled as he passed the package back to her, but she tore into it quickly enough, extracting a large velvet box of deep purple. Inside laid a multi-tiered necklace comprised of platinum twisted into delicate layers, encrusted with dozens of tiny, but flawless, diamonds and emeralds.

"It's lovely." She grinned.

"Goblin made by the look of it. I thought it was Narcissa's favourite. I'd watch out if I were you."

But Circe had spun around delightedly, holding her plait over her head, exposing her neck to him.

"Will you fasten it please Sir?" She was beaming.

He fastened it and watched as she let her plait fall down her back again and turned to face him. It was lovely. The emeralds made her green eyes shine, the diamonds and platinum brought out the soft pallor of her skin. But the thought of anything of Malfoy's touching her caused his blood to boil. _Why is he sending her invitations and jewels?_ thought Snape, hoping the Dark Lord was not seeking her again.

"Would you like some breakfast before you end up finishing a bottle on an empty stomach?" Severus thought it best to concentrate on something else and watched as she nodded and jumped from the bed.

* * *

Circe sat at the table in the sunny courtyard in her nightdress and Malfoy's necklace, balancing a teacup and saucer on her right knee as she sat cross-legged in her chair. She munched on toast as she watched the Severus out of the corner of her eye.

"You know what Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should be friends again."

He looked up at her, slightly confused. She grinned at him, wiping toast crumbs from her nightdress.

"Friends Miss Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Like when you used to call me Circe and we had conversations and we actually enjoyed each other's company."

"To be honest _Circe_, I find your choice of lover disconcerting."

"Why should you? I know you don't like Sirius but I'm not asking you to have anything to do with him."

She smiled at him.

"Why not?" he sighed. "I have been rather starved for decent conversation of late. As long as I do _not_ have to have anything to do with Black."

"Because Sirius is so desperate to spend long hours in your company" she said sarcastically.

He smiled into his cup as he drained his tea.

* * *

Circe spent most of her day sending thank you notes to all those who had sent her gifts. Severus had banished her from the gardens and kitchen though she occasionally heard hushed voices and barks of laughter floating up the stairs. She was curious and multiple times almost mustered the courage to investigate but she was enjoying the quiet peace of the cease fire she and Severus had called far too much to risk his ire. Finally, at around 6 in the evening, she heard soft footfalls on the stairs. The door opened slowly and her mother's beautiful face peeked around into the room.

"Mother!" Circe cried happily, rushing across to sweep her into her arms.

"Careful," Artemis warned, showing her arms were full of green silk, "you don't want to ruin this my darling."

Artemis let the fabric hang from her hands showing her the vibrant emerald dress. It looked very 1940s, long and loose with wide straps and soft pleats across the width of the bodice.

"Oh its lovely mother!" Circe beamed as she took it from her and held it against her body. "It _is_ for me isn't it?" she asked realising her presumptuousness.

"Of course dearest. You will have to look nice for your birthday dinner won't you?"

Artemis took the dress as Circe, beaming, began hurriedly removing her muggle jeans and t-shirt. She shimmied it over her daughter's head before affixing the tiny emerald buttons that ran from up her left hip to her armpit.

"Lovely!" Artemis exclaimed as Circe spun around happily. "Now, do you need slippers?"

"Not unless we are leaving the house."

"Well then, what shall we do with your impossible hair?"

* * *

Severus heard the soft refrain of strings stirring in the garden as he placed the finishing touches on a tray of oysters. Picking it up and spelling the rest of the hors d'oeuvres to follow him, he moved into the garden, glad he had had a moment to change and had decided to forgo his customary robes and frockcoat on this warm summer evening.

The garden looked very impressive, if he did think so himself. He had spent most of the day ensuring the food delivered was up to par, that the garden twinkled with tiny lights and the occasional brightly burning torch, that the heavy oak table in the centre of the large, tiled marble patio was polished as brightly as the bentwood chairs that surrounded it, that the French linen napkins were spotless and pressed and the silverware polished, that the wines were chilled or decanted perfectly as required, all the while very conscious that he had to dash sporadically downstairs to ensure the final touches on Circe's present were done.

Albus and Artemis had arrived at around 3pm, Albus having left Black to muddle his own way through a lead in Dusseldorf for the evening. He had stopped briefly in London to pick up a collection of Circe's favourite muggle CDs and had charmed them so that they would play throughout the evening. He and his wife had been quick to assist Severus; stringing lights, uncorking wine, fetching mint and dill from the herb garden and climbing through the orchard to find the nicest fruits.

Artemis had disappeared for almost an hour before returning with a smudge of dirt across her cheek and a huge collection of flowers in her arms. She and Severus arranged these into bouquets while Albus wrapped presents.

All in all, Severus had spent the majority of his day doing something he had never done before. _I was merely executing Albus' orders to the best of my abilities _he thought defensively but he could not help the sense of pride that swelled in him as he appraised the garden, the table laden with fresh and delicious food, the crystal goblets that twinkling in the light as they waited to be filled with the best wines that he had found in Albus' cellar. _Just in time_ he thought as, after sending Albus off to dress, he made his way down to fetch Circe's present.

* * *

Circe perched on the end of her parent's bed watching as her mother sat her the dressing table, wreathed in exquisite lavender grey crepe. Artemis' long fingers swept her ebony hair away from her face, pinning portions loosely atop her head.

"I like that Severus boy" she said as she caught Circe's eyes in the mirror.

"He's alright I suppose" Circe said, looking away and playing with the brooch Hagrid had given her. She had pinned it to her right hip.

"Just alright?" her mother asked curiously.

"Surely father has told you how temperamental he can be?" Circe saw her mother smile and nod good-naturedly as she continued affixing her hair with tarnished silver pins.

"He wouldn't be the first temperamental person I had ever met" she quipped.

"I suppose" Circe allowed. "But it can be disconcerting to be on the receiving end. Not to mention confusing not knowing where you stand at any given moment."

"I can't imagine him being temperamental with you my dear. Albus says he has nothing but the utmost respect for you."

"Really?" Circe looked at her mother questioningly.

Artemis finished with her hair and turned around to face her daughter. "Really" she affirmed.

"Well, that's nice I suppose" Circe said hesitantly, not quite daring to meet her mother's eyes.

"It is my dear. It is always a nice thing when a human man properly respects a woman; when he acknowledges that she can make decisions for herself, that she has an opinion, that she is not just an object to pour his affection into or project what he wants his life to be on."

Circe sighed as Sirius flashed annoyingly in her mind. She looked down at her fidgeting hands. "Where is this heading mother?" she asked tiredly.

"Why downstairs for a party my love. Now, rather than indulging that terribly undisciplined habit you seem to have developed with your fingers, come and help your dear old mum". Artemis held a long, white gold necklace toward her. Circe took it and moved behind her mother, attempting to fix it about her throat as Artemis spritzed a gentle floral perfume onto herself.

"I like him too" she said softly as the clasp slid into place.

Artemis caught her daughter's eye in the mirror. "I know" she answered sadly before turning around and pulling Circe down to her lap and holding her tightly.

"I love you so very much my darling girl," she said against Circe's burning cheek, "I just want you happy…"

"I know" Circe interrupted.

"And safe" Artemis finished. "I want so much for you Circe but you were born to two worlds in conflict. I wish I could take it all away for you, let you live a life free from fighting, conniving, fear but…"

She was interrupted as Albus came walking excitedly into the room.

"Ah, my darlings – what is all this? All dressed up and yet so maudlin?" Albus crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the pair before placing a hand of each of their foreheads. "Dear, dear, dear, pale cheeks, watery eyes, furrowed brows, and wispy voices. This is bad; very bad. I think this calls for the only cure that I know. It is controversial and has been known to result in memory loss and extremely sore feet but if a case of the doldrums ever called for champagne and dancing it is this." He bounced towards the wardrobe before Circe or Artemis had a chance to give him a sound slap, giggling happily at his own joke and pulling out brilliant sapphire robes that twinkled with silver stars.

"Have you ever thought about a pair of trousers father?" Circe asked sarcastically as she removed herself from Artemis' lap and checked her eyes in the mirror.

"Don't you start my girl, your mother has been threatening it for years. 'Oh Albus, a lovely tailored suit would suit you so well'" he mimicked in a terrible approximation of Artemis' voice.

His wife laughed. "_Years_" she stressed to Circe, "and don't get me started on how long I have been threatening him with violence for that insufferable imitation" she grinned as she whipped a hand in his direction and Albus' long beard turned a vivid shade of pink.

Circe and Artemis laughed uncontrollably as he looked down at his now horrendous facial hair.

"Laugh all you like my dears; what you don't realise is that I actually prefer it this way!" Albus held himself in a dignified pose as he proffered an arm for each of them and led them, still laughing uproariously, downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_JK Rowling owns all the things - good work JK._

_Please review._

* * *

Circe was touched. No house-elves or palace servants to arrange a party this time; just her parents and her resolutely enigmatic professor. She took in the garden, the food, the music, and the three of them, dressed up and waiting for her. Only her and her birthday. She had rarely felt so very loved. She hugged and kissed both her parents in thanks and accepted the glass of Bonal that Severus pressed on her with a bewildered smile and some pathetically ineloquent words that did nothing to express her gratitude.

The food was delicious, the wine perfectly matched and served, and the conversation all she could ask for. They chatted amicably while picking at oysters, Gouda, brie, salmon, melon, pate, and grapes as they sipped champagne. They slipped into the academic over Chablis and artichoke salad; they argued battle tactics over roasted venison and heady merlot; gossiped about Order members and the Symfleural family over ricotta and figs baked and sweetened with honey and served with a demi-sec champagne. All evening, Circe found her eyes drawn to Severus. His usual dourness was replaced with an ease and amicability that was too absolute to be feigned. She wondered if the evening felt as much like home to him as it did to her as she noticed his body relax into his chair, his frockcoat abandoned for black tailored trousers and shirt. He was attentive to everyone, filling glasses and conjuring a light wrap for Artemis, unaccustomed as she was to the chill of an English summer. He joined in every conversation, adding insight and adjudicating the occasional academic arguments between Circe and her father and spinning Artemis into a lazy waltz as Circe and Albus oversaw the progression of the dishes back to the kitchen.

"This is so lovely father," Circe said. They wrapped their arms about each other as they walked back into the garden, "you've outdone yourself."

They stopped and watched Severus and Artemis move languidly, talking softly to each other.

"_Severus_ has outdone himself Circe" Albus corrected, his mouth close to her ear so as not to distract the dancing pair. "Your mother and I were shamefully late getting here. You know how it is, a welcoming hug quickly turns into a welcoming kiss, a welcoming kiss lingers for a few moments too long and you suddenly find your hand…"

"Yes, daddy I get the idea!" Circe interjected hurriedly, her voice rising a few octaves.

Her father grinned cheekily at her, clearly far too amused by her discomfort. "Sirius had rather given me the impression that you may not be so very innocent of such things anymore" he stated slyly.

"Wasn't that gallant of him" Circe huffed acerbically, annoyed that Sirius would dare intimate anything of that nature to her father.

"Perhaps not gallant my dear but it came from a good place. He cares a great deal for you."

"Does he indeed?" Circe scoffed.

"Yes, Circe, he does" Albus voice was soft and not unkind. "Now, will you dance with your aged father?" Albus clasped her hand and moved alongside Artemis and Severus.

* * *

Circe's eyes were blindfolded but she could hear her parents fussing about, a soft crinkling of paper as they placed her gifts on the table in front of her. She smiled broadly at the sheer adorableness of the whole situation. They had spent so little time together as a family of late that she was reminded of her early birthdays in Cybele. Her parents would organise intimate parties in the woods at midnight before a more formal celebration the following day. When it was just the three of them, they swam in the deep lake, climbing trees and diving into the clear water. She and her mother would dance on the table and her father would send lavish fireworks bursting from his wand before they presented her with her gifts.

"Ready Severus!" Her father interrupted her reverie and she felt her potions master's lithe fingers brushing almost imperceptibly against her neck before deftly unknotting the soft fabric that blinded her. She bit her bottom lip hard to stop the shiver that threatened to run through her body but knew he could not have failed to notice the sudden stiffness in her limbs.

First of note was a bow, too large to be wrapped. It was long and delicate: a pliable and fragrant acacia with taut gold linen string. She picked it up carefully, having spent long enough away from bows to be cautious. It was beautiful; it melded perfectly to her body as she tested its weight. The arrow that she strung held precisely, humming softly in readiness before she fired it expertly into a scarcely visible knot on a tree 50 metres away. She smiled happily and thanked her parents before being inundated with jewellery, books, and vials of rare and precious compounds. Thanking them again, she was surprised to hear Severus clear his throat, the sound soft and self-conscious. Circe accepted the small wooden box that he proffered, noting his nervousness as she did so. The box itself was beautiful; barely polished cherry wood with delicate silver hinges. She opened it gently and there, lying on a bed of black velvet, was a glass bottle filled with a deep amber liquid.

"Perfume?" she asked Severus who nodded his confirmation.

Placing the box carefully on the table before her, she raised the bottle, unstopping it and bringing the neck to her nose. It was exquisite; notes of Oakmoss, labdanum, rose, lemon, bergamot, ylang-ylang, vetiver, leather, cinnamon, and neroli all adroitly united into a scent that was at once feminine, powerful, floral, sensual, understated, and wonderfully, wonderfully her. It was unequivocally the work of a master who understood his art with both mind and body.

"You made this?" Circe asked gently.

"Yes Miss Dumbledore" Severus answered quietly.

"For me?" she asked incredulously, her voice quavering slightly.

"Yes Miss Dumbledore."

The sheer magnitude of the gesture washed over her like a tidal wave; her knees weakened minutely and she had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. For her: he had made this for her.

"It's…" she hesitated; nothing felt like enough. _Oh Gods, to kiss him! _her mind screamed frantically. "It's perfect… it is absolutely flawless…it's…"

"Thank you Miss Dumbledore" he stopped her rambling and she smiled up at him gratefully. "If I might be permitted to say, I was inspired by a vastly more than adequate muse." He gently smiled back at her as her parents gathered around them to sample the perfume that had rendered their daughter so ineloquent.

* * *

It was inevitable that they would dance together. After food and gifts and more wine than would be strictly advisable for anyone; after each of them partnering both her parents in turn; after she had resolved to have nothing more to do with Sirius…

Severus was there, his long, perfectly calloused fingers wrapping about hers. Hers felt so small and soft in his hands. She had dabbed drops of her perfume behind her ears, on her wrists, and, deliciously, just above where her throat met her finely defined collarbone. Severus' chest welled with pride as the scent hit him; it was exactly as he imagined: the naturally soft floral fragrance of her skin combining with the bold undertones and fresh top scents to create something that smelled as close to perfection as he could imagine. His left hand wrapped gently about her waist and he pulled her closer, her body warm and yielding beneath his touch. He thought that he might say something, might enquire as to if she had enjoyed her birthday but he already knew the answer. For all Circe's skill and preference for hiding her emotions she had not bothered tonight. Severus was flattered to be included in such a close family gathering and even more flattered at her unashamed openness this evening. There was no question that she had been happier tonight than he had ever seen her; so happy that she drifted between a tender sadness and a sheer and raucous exuberance.

"What do you call it?" she asked tiredly against his chest.

"I haven't," he admitted, "up until now I had merely thought of it as your birthday present."

"Well that isn't right Sir" she smiled against him, "a perfume so fine deserves a name."

"Very well Circe, I shall think on it" he promised as his hands clung imperceptibly tighter to her.

"So shall I" she all but whispered.

* * *

Circe smiled as her father gave one final toast to her health. The firewhiskey that was intended as a night-cap burnt her throat as she unashamedly drank in response to all her parent's good wishes. She wasn't tired, not really. It was just after midnight. Her parents were evidently eager to adjourn to bed (and considering her father's earlier comments, the less she thought about _that_ the better) but she was looking forward to sitting on the butter-cup covered lawn with her firewhiskey and a cigarette. She wished her parents goodnight, thanking them profusely for all their input in the phenomenal evening before turning to Severus questioningly. As though reading her thoughts, her professor followed her lead in wishing Albus and Artemis a fond goodnight before grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey and heading towards the grass.

"Circe…" her father grasped her wrist with more strength than she would have thought was in him.

"Daddy?" she turned her face to his, her warning tone pre-empting his words.

"Do you think…?"

"Stop it Albus. _Friendships_ should never be neglected." Her mother squeezed her shoulder, a caution present in her eyes. "Come along my love" she addressed her husband, "let us leave Circe to enjoy her _professor's_ company."

They swept through the patio doors in a cloud of lavender and sapphire, leaving Circe feeling very self-conscious in her reprimand. Her eyes turned towards the dark figure sitting in the grass, his body silhouetted lean and dark in the moonlight.

Despite every command of her mind and warning of her parents, she found her bare feet traversing the marble tiles and crossing the cool grass towards him.

"Professor?" she waited until he looked up at her before she continued "Thank you."

"Enough Circe. I have been thanked more times this evening than I have cumulatively in my life." Without thinking, he grasped her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Firewhiskey?" he asked perfunctionarily before passing her his glass.

They sat in silence for nigh on 30 minutes, passing whiskey and cigarettes between them. Severus had not smoked so much since his later years at Hogwarts but found the taste of tobacco a fine compliment to the whiskey and the scent that suited her so well.

"I think you're remarkable," Circe broke the silence suddenly. Her eyes looked ahead, the slight sheen in their green depths almost trance-like. "I think you're brave and intelligent and kind and frightening and gentle and beautiful and strong…I think you're…I think you … you have given me the best education that I could ask for." _Why did I start talking _she thought angrily, _why did I have to ruin the evening with half spoken sentiments and ill expressed platitudes._

Severus said nothing. He simply stood and held out his right hand to raise her to her feet. Placing the glass on the oak table, he led her inside and up the stairs, stopping outside her bedroom.

"Happy birthday Miss Dumbledore" he intoned softly against her ear before moving back towards the stairs.

Circe walked into her bedroom, her mind exhausted and desolate. She knew she would not sleep that night.

* * *

Severus retraced his steps back into the garden and picked up the glass of firewhiskey from where he had left it. There was a mark there, a soft lifting of stain on the oak table that he had tried so hard to keep polished. Wiping his hand across the offending blot, he drained the glass before he finally disapparated, responding to the Dark Mark that had been burning for hours.


	15. Chapter 15

_Once again, all credit to JK Rowling without whom we would be so much worse off._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! x_

* * *

Sirius crawled into Circe's bed late one night. She was sleeping soundly, only waking when he snaked his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"You're home" she said sleepily. "How did it go?"

"Nothing. Couldn't find any trace of him. I reckon he's dead." Sirius said casually as he closed his eyes. "Oh well, stupid old Regulus. Knew he'd get cold feet sooner or later. He's better off dead."

Circe looked at her lover. His eyes were shut, he was unshaven and there was a nasty cut across his cheek as well as a deep purple bruise on his forehead.

His brother was dead. His brother, the last vestige to tie him to the family that he wanted so much to love but couldn't. The family that he wished had loved him.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rolling him over so his head rested between her breasts and his arms fell about her waist. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Circe couldn't find Sirius anywhere. He wasn't in any of the bedrooms or bathrooms, the training room, the kitchen, the garden, the sitting room or the conservatory. She was standing in the hall wondering where she hadn't looked when Professor Snape came down the stairs, heading for the front door.

"Professor. Have you seen Sirius?"

"Indeed Circe, he is upstairs. He has asked me, most cordially I must admit, to vacate this house for the evening as he has something special planned for the two of you."

"Sirius asked you a favour cordially?" Circe couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

"Yes. I must say it gave me great pleasure to see him humiliate himself, particularly as I already had an engagement elsewhere this evening. A fact I didn't pass on to him of course" Snape almost chuckled.

"You're wicked Professor."

"Opportunistic perhaps. Have a good evening Circe and be safe." He stressed the last words, eying her seriously.

"Goodbye Sir."

There was a loud crash from upstairs as Severus closed the front door followed by a vociferous curse. Circe laughed before turning into the bathroom. Sirius's pride was obviously injured but if he had something 'planned' for them, the least she could do was wash her hair.

* * *

When she finished she wandered into the garden, finding Sirius sitting in the courtyard.

"Oh Circe darling . . .um . . .hi."

"Hello Sirius. What are you doing?" a suspicious tone crept into her voice.

"Not much dearest um . . . Snape's gone out you know, some Death Eater thing most likely." He let out a weak chuckle. "But I was thinking we could take the opportunity to do something?"

"Like what?" Circe was confused by Sirius's flushed, nervous face and his strange version of events.

"Well, we'd have to stay home just to be on the safe side, but we could make dinner, have a glass of wine."

"We do that every night Sirius."

"I thought we could dress up, make a night of it. Kind of a late birthday celebration as I wasn't here for the real one."

Circe nodded, still a little confused by his formality.

"Right, you go and get dressed. Take your time. I'll organise everything else."

Circe wandered up the stairs slowly thinking that perhaps Sirius's attempt to be civil to Snape had addled his brains.

* * *

After dinner, Circe was sitting on a chair in the courtyard, Sirius opposite her looking dashing in his black pants and blue shirt. Circe had opted for a long, flowing soft grey dress that fell about her in ephemeral layers and hung loosely around her chest and midway down her back. Her hair was pinned at the back of her head, long tendrils of gold spilling from the antique silver clasps that attempted to keep the thick locks in check. Sirius poured her another champagne as she looked up at the full moon, hoping that Remus had gotten back to Hogwarts in time and listening to Mama Cass. Then Sirius was half kneeling in front of her, slipping a white gold ring on her finger asking a very important question.

"Circe. Will you marry me?"

Circe nearly fell out of her chair. "Sorry?"

"Marry me Circe."

She looked down, seeing his steel grey eyes full of hope and love. She smiled at him, her mind racing.

What could she say? Sirius had grown more and more morose since returning from his quest to find his brother. He had clung to her desperately every night, even as he sobbed softly in his sleep…

"Please Circe?"

Circe couldn't deny him; couldn't be so cruel to a man whom she loved so dearly, a man who had lost everything.

"Yes Sirius" she whispered even as she caught the soft, insistent scent of her perfume.

His eyes filled with happy tears and he beamed up at her before bringing his lips up to kiss her deeply. She swallowed against his lips, forcing down the overwhelming urge to sob into his eager and happy mouth.

* * *

Circe climbed out of the floo in her father's office half an hour later.

"I'm engaged" she half sobbed before she had even dusted down her dress or taken in her surroundings.

Severus was sitting next to Albus on a large sofa, both cradling large goblets of wine, both looking as though they may have been crying. Albus had his hand on the younger man's shoulder. They turned and gaped at her as she appeared and made her unceremonious announcement.

"Engaged?" Snape's voice half choked.

Albus jumped up, flashing Severus a warning look and moved toward Circe.

"Congratulations my darling."

"Thank you."

She looked up at her father waiting for him to say something else. He looked contemplatively over her head for a moment before he pulled himself together and offered her a drink.

"Alright, but I should be quick. I left Sirius at home alone. I wanted to tell you by myself."

Albus wordlessly conjured another goblet and offered her a seat. She sat gingerly, feeling like she was intruding on something.

"Is everything alright? Has something happened?"

"Everything is fine Circe. Quite fine. Excuse me; I have a message to send. I shan't be long." Albus slipped from the room.

Circe was a little offended; her father was running off to send messages from his private floo after she had just announced one of the most important things that could happen in her life. She sat frowning into her wine.

When she looked up, it was to see her Potions Master crouching in front of her, his wet, black eyes boring into hers; and she had no time to prepare herself.

Circe was watching Snape over the top of her textbook in a potions class as he sat, marking, at his desk. She sat on the edge of her bed, inhaling the unadulterated scent of the perfume he had gifted her. Circe was screaming, as Crucio tore through her in a darkening graveyard. Circe's back was turned to Severus as he clasped a necklace to her neck, his fingers brushing lightly against her, sending shivers across her skin. Snape's voice was panicked inside her mind: _Please, let me help you this time._ Sirius was laughing at her as she tried to explain a recent dream in which the ocean had crushed her fragile body to pieces. Circe's cheek rolled into Severus' hand as he brushed the almost imperceptible drop of honey from her lips. Snape brushed her hair from her face as she woke up in a dungeon. Albus was talking to her in the kitchen: _"I know that you have feelings for Severus and if things were different, I would be ecstatic; you two would be perfect for each other. But he is engaged in a most dangerous mission at the moment…" _Sirius was holding her too tightly, intoning _"I love you, I love you, I love you" _over and over as she bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to flow_._ Circe walked sedately from her potions classroom before running to her dormitory, crashing on her bed and crying at Severus' indifference. She pressed her face against Severus' chest as he gently guided her in a dance. She was watching Severus as he ducked and weaved in the training room, noticing the flush on his cheeks and the way his hair fell across his eyes. Circe could feel Sirius' desperation as he squeezed her hand, watching as the ministry wizard raised a headstone for a brother that he had never expected to lose. She was dreaming of Severus' strong hands touching her, commanding her, claiming her. She could hear Snape's velvety voice inside her head – _Just hold in there. Please, Circe, stay with me. _She was staring into his eyes as he pinned her down. _Please, stay with me. _They were both panting against each other. _Stay with _me. She wanted to lean up and whisper in his ear, 'I love you.'

Then nothing but Severus' dark eyes piercing into her.

His hand rested lightly on her throat as he leant across and allowed his lips to brush softly over hers before trailing upwards and giving her a soft, lingering kiss on her check.

"Congratulations Circe" he whispered smoothly in her ear, "I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Then, with a smug smile playing on his lips, he turned and walked back to the sofa, sat down and sipped his wine, his burning eyes locked on hers.

Circe jumped from her chair, her goblet flying out of her hand and within seconds, she had flooed back to London.

* * *

Sirius held Circe tight as she snuggled into his arms. He half wondered what had made her so emotional and clingy since her return. He put it down to the obvious: it wasn't every day a young girl got engaged. He started as he felt hot tears splashing onto his chest.

"Circe, darling. What's the matter?"

"Nothing Sirius. I'm just a little overwhelmed." She planted a reassuring kiss on his shoulder and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I'm not rushing you am I?" Sirius's voice sounded concerned.

"Of course not. I'm just tired. Go to sleep."

He held her tighter and closed his eyes, fully aware that, when she was feeling stubborn, Circe would withdraw completely if questioned.


End file.
